A Singing Bird Soars
by JorjaSidle
Summary: It really isn't the characters and stuff but the story is loosly based around Twilight. Like some concepts are the same


Singing

Bird

Soars

Jordan Carrillo

_**Table of Contents**_

**1) Nightmare**

**2) First Day**

**3) PB & J**

**4) Truth**

**5) Friday**

**6) Close Encounters**

**7) Missing**

**8) Kidnapped**

**9) Back Again**

**10) A New Life**

**11) Mishap**

**12) Rumors**

**13) Lost**

**14) Odd one out**

**15) Life**

**16) Fitting In**

**17)**

**18)**

**19)**

**20)**

**1-nightmare**

**T**he door swung open revealing a white path way to, what seemed to be, a whole other world. The light blazed in my eyes so harshly, that I had to close my eyes to avoid being blind. "Sora?" she called, my eyes shot open. Standing in the door way was my mother. Her copper skin was glowing in the blinding light; her black hair blew in the non-existent breeze. Her long arms were outstretched for me. "Mother!" I cried as I flew into her open arms. Her arms quickly wrapped around me in a bone crushing embrace and her head ducked down onto mine. She was not that much taller than me but she seemed to be all arm and leg. The comforting scent of her perfume was an outstanding scent after all this time. "Sora, Sora, Sora" She sang as we danced in that doorway to music unheard to anyone else. She stroked my hair all the way down my back and rubbed my back. Her hands were softer than ever. The clothes she wore were the clothes I had gotten her for mother's day. I buried my face into her arm more. I wished I could stay like this forever. I hadn't seen my mother for 5 years since the "accident". A roaring voice came from the other side of the door. I knew instantly who that way, I clung to my mother as I had done all those years ago. I can't believe he would ruin my more than perfect dream. She pried my fingers from her waist and pushed me away. My feet were moving against my will. "Run Sora!" She yelled at my back as I heard the door slam shut and then a scream. The tears were pricking my eyes. I was running through a forest. I had been here before. The twisted trees looked all too familiar. I sank down at the foot of a huge cedar tree. I curled my knees up to my chest, my jeans protested. The world around me seemed to be falling. The darkness that was my life was getting stronger. The tears leaked out my eye lids. The only kindness I had known…gone…again. My entire body shook with the force of my tears. Mother, I had missed her so much and this force took her away again. Promises broken again, she said we'd leave! She promised. "Sora, Sora?" I heard her calling my name franticly. She ran to my side and sat with me until I heard the branches crunching from where she came. I knew what she was running from. I tucked my head into my knees so hard I was afraid my scull would crack. I felt her arm leave my shoulder. She was pleading for her life. I started to pray, "Oh, God, if you hear me, Let us live!" I couldn't see anything but I felt moisture all over me and heard a scream. I knew my mother was gone again. Only this time I had to see it. Her blood dripped off my shoulder. My entire body shook in fright that he would come for me too. "Sora. Sora! Get up" A voice roared. I squeezed my eyes tighter together. I stood up and ran in a direction, not knowing if I would run into a tree or straight into his clutches. I opened my eyes and saw that I was floating. I looked around and saw my mother floating towards me. "Sora, Thank goodness" she cried wrapping her arms around me again. I hoped he wouldn't come back for us. I pressed myself to her. I closed my eyes. The grip on my back grew more and more into a death grip pulling me to her. "Mom?" I asked still with my eyes closed. "Look up Sora" I heard an angry voice snarl. I squeezed my eyes tighter. I knew I would have to look up eventually. I looked up only to find myself looking into the eyes of my angry father.

"Sora, wake up!" He boomed. I pulled at my pillow underneath me and I pushed myself up. I realized that had all been a dream. The forest was the forest I ran through whenever father got mad at mother. That was a long time ago before the moves started. We have lived on 4 continents from Europe to the USA while we were in hiding. We recently moved to Bainbridge Island, "Conveniently" located next to Seattle. I didn't want to leave New York. I had so many friends there. My life was the best it had been there. Everywhere else it has been hard to focus with the language barrier. My life was now as bad as it could get with mother gone, the constant worry that this could be my last day here, and father on my tail about everything. I was never good enough for him. I reminded him of mother. He hit me occasionally, but he said all bad eggs get thrown in on a car. I saw this movie one time where the father and his daughter lived together and they got along perfectly. I wish my life was like that. "Sora, your school starts in 30 minutes! Get out of the house!" He boomed and left me to scramble and get ready for my first day at Bainbridge High School. I jumped out of bed and threw on some jeans and a tank top. The weather was seemingly nice for the northwest. My school stuff was strewn all over my room. My binders in one corner and the notebooks in another, I threw them in my backpack and sprinted down the stairs to grab breakfast. I grabbed a slice of bread from the loaf in the fridge, crammed my shoes on ran to the entryway.

I ran out the door to nearly miss the bus. I sat in the back with my knees tucked to my chest. Everyone knew each other and didn't seem to pay any attention to me. My attention was all on the trees flying by my window when I felt the seat next to me sink a bit. I jumped at the sudden change in pressure on my side. I tried to ignore the eyes burning into the side of my face so I gave in and I turned my focus to the girl sitting next to me. Her blonde hair was stick straight and super shiny; she wore tons of make-up her eyes were caked in blue eye shadow and black eye liner. "Hi! I'm Kaitlyn Jensen! I prefer Kory if you don't mind though." She said nearly bouncing out of her seat. 'Cheerleader' I thought to myself. "Hi, I'm Sora Barton" I said politely hoping that would be enough for her and she would leave, but no. "Oh, Sora! I love that name! What does it mean? Where are you from? Are you new? Well of course you are! Why am I asking a stupid question like that? I guess I am just excited to have made a new friend." She babbled. I gawked at her in amazement. I had never known anyone who had talked that much in one moment. I hoped she didn't expect me to answer the questions I couldn't remember. Her eyes were pleading for answers.  
"Sora," I started slowly "Means Singing bird soars. It's Native American. My mother is-was Native American. I came from multiple places including Rome, Paris, Berlin, Sydney, and New York." I said simply, expecting most kids here have gone to most of those places. Her face was drooping. Her mouth fell open in shock. "You-you've lived in Europe!" She exclaimed. I leaned away from her so she wouldn't drool on me. "Y-yes." I stuttered sinking down in my seat. I guess people here weren't quite as rich as its cracked up to be. I thought they all would have condos in Europe and Australia. We got to the school and I ran out of the bus. I went to the office to get my class list. "Sora Barton, I need my schedule" I said quietly. The little lady behind the desk bustled around with some papers in a file. "Barton. Hmmm, Brinton? No, Ah here we are, Sora Barton" She said popping back up and handing my schedule to me. I looked at the list of classes. Algebra, PE, Marine Biology, English, History, and Study Hall. This should be a pretty easy schedule. I mean, I had taken these classes last semester in New York "Thanks" I said over my shoulder as I ran out the door. I walked down to the lower buildings for algebra.

2-First Day

**I** hated getting here in the middle of my junior year. I walked to the back of the class and sat down in an empty chair. A herd of girls in blue and gold cheerleading outfits crammed through the doors. I was surprised they all made it through in one stride with out turning. I recognized one face that came through. Kory glanced my way and waved. "Sora!" She yelled and pranced down my way. I sank into my seat as the other girls eyed me then went back to their conversation about the new restaurant in town. "Hey" I said sitting up a bit. Her blonde hair was secured back into a ponytail with ribbons. She sat down next to me and tried to talk over the bell but my focus was on the teacher who had started to talk. Kory happened to have my exact same schedule. In PE, The teacher put me and Kory in different groups so we didn't run together so there weren't as many chances for her to leap at me with more questions. In Biology we sat next to each other. I though I was going to hear a lot from her but the teacher was so strict, she embarrassed Kory in front of the class for trying to talk to me! English was a breeze, she was too sucked into the debate about whether Shakespeare was making up his own language or not. Finally when lunch rolled around I was thrilled. When we sat down at her table she introduced me to all her friends, most of which were cheerleaders. A brunette girl, who was not a cheerleader, started talking to Kory. Distracting her again. A quiet red haired girl who was in all my classes as well finally started to talk to me. "Hi, I'm Kelsee Monsi. Not a cheerleader" She said, gesturing at the other girls. "Hi, I am Sora Barton." I said scooting closer to hear her over to roar of the cafeteria. "So you are the new girl Kory has been showing around right? I apologize for her bouts of questioning, it happened to me to, that's kind of why I'm here" She said laughing. "Ya, well, she's been distracted" I laughed, jerking my thumb in the direction of her conversation with the cheerleaders. We continued to laugh about how we were tormented by Kory about our being new here.

I walked to my next class with Kelsee to World History. As I took a seat in the far back corner, something caught my attention. A boy walked through the door. My breath stopped for a moment. "Breath, Sora. It's just Delsin McMan. Ya, he's hot but he's into the cheerleaders. You know, doesn't like the regular type." Kelsee whispered as she followed my gaze. As I gasped to make up for lost breath, His head snapped in my direction and he watched me catch me breath. I looked up at him again and he turned away quickly and walked to his seat. "He totally just checked you out!" Kelsee said after he walked away. I laughed and turned away to face my book, blushing. The teacher saved me from any further conversation. The conversation about the history in South Africa was quite intriguing I must admit. I guess I was alone though. After class, I got up and started to collect my things "You ok?" I dropped my books at the sound of his voice. "Yup, I'm fine." I said turning towards him. I stepped back into my desk; I had underestimated how close he was. "Anyways, I am Delsin McMan. You must be Sora Barton? Am I correct?" He said raising my hand to his lips. I didn't even know him and he was kissing my hand? I nodded in pure shock. He set my hand back to my side and turned to his next class. "You ok?" Kelsee said as she walked to my side. "Yup, I'm fine" I repeated the same way as before. I walked out the door with Kelsee talking about some party she was having. I wasn't paying much attention; I was too focused on how in love with Delsin I was. "So are you coming?" Kelsee finally asked. "Wait when did you say it was?" I asked snapping back to reality. "Tomorrow night at around 7?" She said ignoring my distant tone. "Ya, I'm there" I said quickly rushing to my seat in the library for study hall.

I sat in an empty chair. My daydreams were back. There was one of me and Delsin walking along a highway and laughing at nothing, and another of him professing his love for me on a Ferris wheel. I sighed out loud, maybe to loud. My daydreams were interrupted by a sudden voice. "Hey air head" Delsin said jokingly. He sat down next to me. "Shush, we're in a library" I snapped jokingly. "So?" he retorted under his breath and turned to a book. "So where did you come from?" He whispered politely. "All over" I replied, hoping that that would be it. "All over the united states? The world?" He prodded further. "Europe, Africa, Australia, and here" I said looking away, I really didn't want to see his reaction. "Oh" He said returning to a book. After a few minutes of silence he asked again. "Why? Why all the moving I mean." He asked, confused and startled. "Because my dad…" has us in hiding for killing my mother in a domestic fight and now we move every stinking year, no big deal. "He wants me to see and experience everything before the age of twenty." I lied quickly. "Couldn't he just take you on a vacation?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to my book. Kory walked over with Kelsee trailing behind. "Hey Sora. Delsin" Kory said, nodding his way to acknowledge she knew he was there. "I should go. I am needed over with my brother. Total geek. I know we will be seeing each other very soon Sora. Bye" He said swiftly getting up and taking my hand again then walking off. I stared after him in awe. Kory and Kelsee watched him walk away then scrambled to sit down. "OH MY GOSH!!! SORA!!" Kory half whispered, half shouted. She was bouncing again. "Mmhm" I replied, pretending to be sucked into my book. "You did it! I thought it was impossible to get Delsin McMan to like someone who isn't a cheerleader!" She whispered adding a dramatic flip of her hair ribbons. The table next to us turned to see what was going on. Delsin likes me?! "Did you know that this book is really descriptive on its descriptions of the Battle of Thermopylae?" I said to try to get off the topic. "Sora, quit avoiding it!" Kelsee chimed. I got up to go but they pulled me back. I twisted my arm out of their grasp. "Bye" I yelled over my shoulder as the bell rang. I ran to the bus and grabbed a seat in the back again. I put my backpack on the area next to me so no one could sit there. I stared out the window and looked at the trees. At all my other schools, there were no trees, only big buildings. It was a long bus ride home. I ran up the drive way and slammed the door. "I'm home" I whispered to myself. I ran up to my room and opened my backpack. I tried to figure out my homework, but I caught myself several times, staring out the window. I swear one of those times I saw Delsin looking at me from a tree. As I shook that thought off I went to lock my door and lay on my bed. After that long day, the creak of my bed when I moved was my favorite sound and the bumps of my matress on my back was the best feeling in the world. I heard my dad pounding up the stairs. I held my breath hoping he would just go to his room or something. I saw his shadow pause at my door than continue on to his room. I sighed deeply and must have fallen asleep because the last thing I remember was the bang of my father's bedroom door closing.

3- PB and J

Monday had arrived and I was in a hurry to get out the door. I had a weekend full of horribly acted soap operas and cheesy game shows to put behind me; I needed the high school drama. I slammed the door and saw the bus drive away before me. I raced to the street and looked around. I ran through the street chasing the bus. I didn't watch where I was going and I flipped into my neighbor's yard over their picket fence. This was the yard with the angry pit bull. I walked forward to collect my bag when I heard a snarling in front of me. I looked up to see the pit bull standing over me. I couldn't move. My legs were locked in fear. "Nice doggy" I said, just like in the movies. It snarled more and more. "Stay there" I said once more swinging my backpack over my shoulder. The dog lurched for me. I still couldn't move so I squeezed my eyes shut. I expected to feel the dog's teeth sink into my face at any moment but an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me out of the yard. The arm let go and spun me around. It was Delsin. "You almost got your self killed! What were you thinking?" He gasped as he straightened me out as if I was his problem. "What is this?" He asked pointing to a bruise going up my arm. I pulled my sleeve back down "It's nothing. Geez, you don't have to-"He cut me off and held my necklace in his hand. I guess it had fallen off when I hit the ground. "Where did you get this?" The tone in his voice suggested that it was important to him. "My mother gave it to me before she died." I said weakly. He fastened to SB necklace to my neck again and patted the clasp. "Don't loose this" he whispered as he walked to his car. I realized I wasn't breathing again so I started to gasp. I wonder if he had that effect on all girls. "Wait! Can I get a lift?" I asked as soon as I caught my breath. "Sure!" He said exuberantly opening the passenger door for me. We drove to school in silence. When we got to the school lot I had to say something. "Thanks and let's not mention this morning to anyone" I said before I got out of the car. "What happened this morning?" He said winking. I smiled and walked to the door.

I got to my first class right as the first bell rang. "Cutting it close already" Ms.Hensly said as she shut the door behind me. I ignored her and took my usual seat in the back of the room. Kelsee and Kory rearranged themselves so one was on both sides of me. "How was your weekend?" Kory asked as soon as the teacher turned her back to the class. "Fine, I really didn't do much" I said quietly trying to take notes. Kelsee turned to me "Any contact with Delsin?" She asked. Wow, twenty questions was really picking up. "No, none, sorry to dis-" "You have something to add to the conversation Miss. Barton?" Ms.Hensly cut me off. "No, sorry ma'me." I sighed as I gave Kelsee and Kory a stern glare. They both looked away to avoid me. I turned back to my notes and continued the class.

Lunch was better than the classes. Delsin came and sat next to me. "Hey" He said as he layout his lunch. I thought this table was invite only. "Hi" I said slowly. People moved back into their conversations, every once in a while looking over at us. "So how is your first few days" he said simply taking a bite into an apple. "Fine, A few friends never hurt. My classes aren't all that bad. The food here is awful" I said gesturing to the untouched tray in front of me. He laughed and pushed his PB&J sandwich at me. "No, its fine, I'll just eat when I get home" I said pushing it back. "Do I really have to force it down your throat?" He said taking it out of the plastic and handing it back to me. Yes, please do "No, that won't be necessary" I sighed and took it and took a small bite. "Happy?" I said though the peanut butter was stuck to my throat so it sounded more like heavy. "Much" He smiled and looked away. I cleared my throat and tried to strike up a conversation. "So what are you doing here?" I asked. He gave me a very detailed answer. "Well, here, right now? I am eating what seems to be an apple and watching the girl sitting next to me eat my sandwich. Also I am deciding when I should ask her out or if I even should." He said smiling. I gawked at him for a while before Kory piped in with "I think you should" Then pretended to go back to her conversation. I knew she was listening. "Well then, Sora Barton, Would you like to go to dinner with me Thursday night?" He asked he made it sound like he was proposing more than just asking me out. "Umm…sure" I said, totally unsure of what my father would say. "Well then, let me walk you to our next class." He said grabbing my hand to help me up. Had he always been that strong and tall? I got up and walked to history, but of course I peeked over my shoulder to see Kelsee and Kory smiling after me.

The hour of fate drew nearer. He was picking me up at 7:00 for our date. I had actually curled my hair, put on some light makeup, and wore a mini skirt and a short flowing top that hit the top of my hips. I heard the door bell ring and I sprinted down the stairs and out the door right into his chest before my father could get up. Lucky for me, Delsin was standing so close to the door, he caught me as I ran into him. "You look fit for clubbing" He observed as I stood up. My heel was wobbly now so I walked lighter on it. I walked to the side of his car before I realized it was a convertible. The top was down; my hair would never stand the wind. By the time we got to the restaurant, my hair was lying limply on my shoulders. Delsin walked up to the seating hostess and spoke softly so that I couldn't hear. "Sora, this is my sister Westin" He said and stepped aside for me to see her. "Wow, it's wonderful to finally meet the famous Sora" I looked over at Delsin who was snarling at her. She smirked and grabbed two menus. "Right this way" She said leading us. We sat down and I opened my menu. Delsin was staring at me. I looked up quickly "What?" I asked half laughing, "Do I have something on my face" I joked as I wiped my face. He laughed at my joke, "No, I was just thinking" he said throwing a quick glance at Westin who was looking at us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him nod once then turn back to me. "Anyways, how do you like it here? How does it compare to Milan, or where ever you're from" He questioned. "Bainbridge is well, a nice town. Small but quite. I like it here. The people are super friendly. I never did live in Milan though." I said laughed "What about you, have you lived here your entire life?" I asked, regretting it afterward. "No, I have lived in New York and Kansas City" He replied. "No way, I lived in New York too." I gasped. "Mmhm, I know, I knew you the- lived there" He said looking to the side. I took a breath to ask a question but the waitress came first. "Can I get you anything?" She asked, more like a whisper, I had to lean in to hear the specials. "Yes, actually wewill get the chefs salad to share and 2 Diet Cokes." He said handing her the menu while whispering something to her. The waitress cringed at whatever it was and stared at me the whole time. She then nodded and walked away. "What was that all about?" I asked. "It's nothing" He said quickly looking around. "So, what were we talking about?" I asked. "Umm" Our food came to his rescue. I rolled my eyes and picked at the salad.

After our meal, He dropped my off at home. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." He said leaning on the door. I reached for the door knob. His hand caught mine. I looked up at him. "If you need anything. Anything at all comes to my place." He offered. I nodded and walked inside. "SORA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!" My father boomed as I opened the door. Delsin had to hear that. He cringed than looked at me worried. "Night" I said over my shoulder. "Yes, it is" he said distracted as he put his hand in the small of my back and pushed me in and followed. Oh no.

**4-Truth**

**D**elsin followed me in. My better judgment told me to put myself somewhere where he was in between me and my father but I couldn't move in time. "SORA-"He was going to yell but he saw me with Delsin. Delsin turned so I was behind him. I could tell father had been drinking. "Sir, I am sorry. Sora has been with me this evening" Delsin said as nice as he could. "I DON'T CARE! SORA, WE ARE LEAVING TOMORROW!" He boomed. My jaw dropped, no! I had friends, a date, and…and… just no! It wasn't my fault that he can't control his temper. I stepped around Delsin wanting to get a good shot at him. I had to get closer. As soon as I got around him, Delsin grabbed my waist and pulled me back. "Oh no you don't" He whispered in my ear. "Oh yes I do" I shouted "YOU CAN'T KEEP MOVING ME AGAINST MY WILL! I HAVE A LIFE TOO YOU KNOW!" I shouted as tears started to prick my eyes while fighting against Delsin's iron hold against my waist. "Sora, we're leaving whether you like it or not" He said grumpy and walked back into the living room. I stared after him and turned into Delsin's chest. "No! You can't leave" He said quietly. I think that I wasn't meant to hear that. "I have to" I cried. My eyeliner and mascara was running down my cheeks. I pulled out of his grasp and flopped onto the couch. "Will you be at school tomorrow?" he asked sitting across from me. "Doubt it" I said quietly. My head was spinning, so much had just happened. "NO! You have to!" He gasped getting up.

"If I live that long"

"What do you mean? Of course you'll live that long"

"Not with him I won't. Maybe 'til 3 tomorrow morning"

"What do you mean?" I had to look away from his face. It was too concerned. No one had ever cared this much. "I mean, He is drunk and mad. That is not a good combo in my favor. The bruise you saw yesterday morning," I pulled my sleeve up revealing the same foot long bruise that trailed up my arm "That's from him. I have two on my legs and another on my ribs." I said and pulled my sleeve back. "What!" he said quietly, "Your dad, your arm, has he ever…"He asked trailing off suggestively. "No, no!" I said, "But now you know why I don't wear skirts." I gestured to the jeans I had worn. Delsin paced around my coffee table in the family room. For several awkward moments I watched him contemplate what I had just told him. "Would you like to stay at my house? It's probably too late to call Kory or Kelsee" He offered. "No, I couldn't intrude on you like that." I said getting up. He grabbed my wrist "No, my family would be quite glad to meet you" I could tell he was genuine about this. "Umm, ok. Just give me like 5 minutes" I said and ran to my room. Not realizing he followed me. I grabbed some necessities that I may need. I threw them into a bag and threw the bag over my shoulder. "No, no, you'll need more" He grabbed my bag and threw some more clothes into it so my shirts were almost flowing out of the top. "Let's Go" He said quietly grabbing my wrist and school backpack.

I walked into his home and was washed over by the scent of roses. Delsin took my hand and walked me up to the guest room. He closed the door behind me without a word. "Hey son, how was the-"I guessed that was his father. There was some mumbling and then a knock on the door. "Hey Sora? Can you come out for a moment?" Delsin asked on the other side of the door.

I opened the door. Wow, his whole family stood so close to the door. He took my hand and introduced me to everyone. "This is my sister Westin" He pointed to a girl with wavy blonde hair, she had a bouncy edge to her, she reminded me a lot of Kory. "This is my brother Kevin" He pointed to a boy who had to be 14 maybe 13. He was buff though for being so young. "And this is my mother and father, Abaster and McEnna" He pointed to two younger looking adults. "Nice to meet you all" I said politely. Delsin kept a strong, almost protective grip on my hand. The family all walked into the living room and he pulled me along. I heard him ask his father "Should we tell her?" and he responded "May make things easier on you". Tell me what? I wondered what they could possibly want to tell me. I sat down on the two person couch next to Delsin. This was moving so fast. He wrapped his arm around me. "There is something we might all want to tell you. So don't run away and think we're weird. Ok? Promise?" He asked. Gee, this sounded promising enough. "Promise" I nodded. Westin pulled out a big book. It looked ages old. Abaster started their conversation. "For ages our family and many others have lived in fear of a group called the Kabhaldi. They are a group of many people who have extraordinary powers. They live in Alaska but they have mini clans all over. We live by a prophecy saying that a prophet shall come to save us. She will be of Native American decent, she will have lived all over, and she shall bear to the crest of the star and moon." My hand went to my necklace. "Sora," Delsin turned to me, "When you lived in New York, I started following you around. It has been my job since you turned 13 to protect you. I have known you longer than you think. Since you were 10 I had seen you occasionally. We moved to Bainbridge with you. You just didn't know it. Everyone thinks that we have lived here longer. Sora, you are the Prophet." He said grabbing my shaking hands. I never had been one to believe in prophecies and prophets. I shook my head and stood up. I yanked my hands out of Delsin's and ran to the guest room. I wouldn't even look back.

I closed the door and sat on the window seat. I was scared. They were strange people. I had never heard of anything so ridiculous. Delsin opened the door and sat on the floor across from me. "What do you want to tell me now? That dragon exist and Whales are actually a good source of sea transport?" I cried "I didn't even get to why I told you. Even though both those things are true. Some of the families who believe in the prophet are not for the prophet. They are against you. They want you gone and so the Kabhaldi can take over. One of these families is in town right now. They know you are here. I am going to be a little more protective than normal. Normally, I wouldn't interfere in your daily life but for now I am going to be overly protective." He stood up and wrapped his arm around me. "I would like it if you stayed here. They know where you live. Your father was not drunk. He was being controlled be one of them. They were going to get you somewhere where they could kill you." He said holding me tighter. I twisted out of his grasp. "So you were dating me to get me out of the house? Not because you like me?" I asked. "No! No no no! I- well-I" He looked away. Yes. I threw a pillow at him "How could you" I cried. "Now, Sora, you don't understand" he started, blocking the objects I tossed at him. "Oh I understand perfectly" I yelled back, "Now get out, please!" I sobbed. He came up beside me and put his hand on my arm. "I didn't mean to hurt you" he said patiently and walked out of the room, careful to close the door behind him. I curled up into a sharper ball to get rid of the sobs shaking my entire body. Tomorrow I had to go to school with this on my back. Great I thought to myself. I was too awake too fall asleep but I must have because the last thing I remember was the moon light bouncing off the door.

5-Friday

**T**he next morning I woke up to Westin looking over me. "Hey, morning sleepy head" She said bouncing up off my bed. I swung my legs over the edge of my bed. "Great, another day!" I said grabbing some clothes out of my overnight bag. I walked into my closet and put them on. I walked to the bathroom with my bag. I brushed my hair and teeth. Westin was following me around like a puppy. I ignored her hoping she would go away. I walked down the stairs to their kitchen. I put some toast in the toaster and turned around. Westin was still staring at me stared at me intently. It actually made me free kind of small. "Do you have to watch me too?" I asked sarcastically. "Like a hawk" she replied. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my toast out of the toaster and sat at the table. Delsin walked in. I turned away from him, not wanting a conversation. "Westin" He said sternly. She pranced out of the kitchen. "Look, I know you're mad at me, But could you make this whole watching after you thing easier by pretending to at least like me? I was hoping that I could get you away from Kory, her parents are in the Kabhaldi." He said reaching for my toast. "Ok first, mine, back off." I grabbed my toast back "Second, who said anything about pretending." I snarled under my breath. "I'm not as mad anymore. I understand why you did it at least" I said as I got up to rinse my plate and put it away. "Well, it's Friday and since I am keeping you captive I get to decide what we do this weekend. I spun around to meet his gaze. "We?" I asked astonished. "Yes. Did you think I was going to let you be?" he said getting up and spinning me to the chair. "Now sit, I need to fix the necklace, Geez, you did a number on this thing don't you?" He said prodding at my neck to untwist it. I sat still realizing that this would be part of my daily routine for the next few weeks. I stood up and walked to the door to grab my backpack and jacket. He grabbed his car keys and his backpack. He opened the side door for me and watched me as I climbed in. This would take some getting used to.

We pulled into the school parking lot and he opened my door. I climbed out and saw all the faces staring at us. I hid my face under my hood. Delsin put his arm around me and led me inside. He walked me to my first class. How was I supposed to go on with out seeing him for a whole 4 hours! I watched the clock all day before lunch. I raced out the door but slowed my pace so I looked casual when he saw me. He walked up behind me, grabbed me and pulled me towards him. I wasn't even dating him and he wasn't into me. Then why did he act like he did? I laughed anyways. He smiled down at me and grabbed my hand to lead me to lunch. I nervously followed him to his table. Westin and Kevin were waiting for us. "Hey guys." Delsin said as he slid in to the seat and I the one next to him. "So, how were your first classes?" He asked me. "Fine" I quickly replied as I snarled at the super greasy pizza in front of me. He rolled his eyes and pushed his sandwich at me again. I glanced at it and shoved the pizza into my mouth. He laughed at my disgusted look. "Nice one. But I could do better" He said. Westin laughed and looked at hers. Kevin just sat there staring at nothing. I followed his gaze and he was staring at my old table. All the people were staring at me. I glanced down. Oh no. "Your friends don't seem too happy we stole you" Westin said. "Ya think?" I gave her a sarcastic glare. Delsin laughed at their glares. He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I glanced over my shoulder and saw everyone roll their eyes and turn away. I laughed and pushed myself away. He stared at me longer than necessary. His eyes burned into my head. "Hey Westin, Would you mind taking me to Silverdale after school to go shopping? If I am going to be held hostage at your kingdom of doom I need clothes." I asked. "Sure, I have my car here today so that's great." She said smirking at Delsin. "Let's go" He said grabbing my hand, his blazing eyes never leaving Westin's.

"Hey, what was that about?" I asked once Westin and Kevin couldn't hear us. "I don't want you hanging out with Westin after school, that's all. She isn't the most protective after all. And plus, I was going to go to the movies with Kevin and wouldn't be able to save you if you got in trouble." He explained, His grip in my hand tightening. "Oh, come on, I'm a big girl. I can manage my self" I said laughing. He apparently didn't find it to funny. He spun me around so I was against a wall and his hands were on either side of my head. "No, you really wouldn't know what you were getting your self into" He said, he seemed disturbed that I had said that. His eyes searched mine for a moment. He relaxed his stance for a moment but not his arms. "I'm sorry," He sighed "Just the thought of you lying lifeless on the ground in the mall made me furious. So promise me that you won't run off on your own and if you are in any trouble, and I mean any, call me." He pleaded. I looked away from his troubled face. He grabbed my chin and turned it to him. "Sora, please. I'm begging. Promise me" He pleaded. I nodded after a few minutes of searching his eyes. "Thank you" he said letting his arms wrap around me and pull me close to his chest. My arms were braced against my chest to protect my self. "I'm sorry, I can't help it, and I have to protect you!" He exclaimed. "I know" I said inching my arms out of in between our bodies and wrapping them around him. We stayed like that until the bell rang and we ran to our classes.

6-Close Encounters

**L**ater after school, I walked to meet Westin at the front of the school. She drove a black Volvo S60. I had to say it was nice. We drove the entire half hour dive listening to remixes of MC Hammer and Michal Jackson. We stopped in some cheap stores and got some new hats and bags, which were quite high quality for a dollar store, and then headed to the mall. We stopped in some name brand stores, a shoe store, some jewelry stores, and a few of Westin's choice stores that were like punk stores. In one of the name brand clothing stores, I had multiple shirts draped over my arm. I went to try them on. I took a picture of one of them and sent it to Delsin. He called me several minutes later. "What was that about!" he whispered. "You said any trouble! I couldn't pick just one." I laughed. He hung up on me. Westin was giving me her opinion. That was a bad choice; she liked everything! I ended up with more shirts than I had room for. In the shoe store, me being a girl, I bought multiple pairs of shoes. I tried to put a limit on my spending, but I decided to just let loose and spend most of the money Delsin had loaned me.

I had to admit, shopping did tire you out. I was carrying some bags from multiple name brand stores. Westin decided that we should get some food. So we walked to the food court. As soon as the restaurants were in view, Westin stopped dead her hand on my arm. "Stop, get down, now" She ordered, dropping to the ground herself. "What?" I asked. "Mark Hamle and his wife are here." She said as she pulled me down behind a sculpture. "They are one of the families out to kill you that we were telling you about." She whispered. "Hello Westin McMan and friend" A voice said above us. Westin and I stood up. "Hi Mr.Hamle. My friend Emily here just lost her necklace and we were searching for it." She said, so convincing I almost fell for it. I nodded along with her story pretending to still search the ground letting my hair fall in front of the star and moon necklace. "I see, and can we help?" He asked looking around. "Here's the last piece" I said pretending to pick up a bead and put it in my pocket. "Actually no, we're done here. Great to see you Mr. and Mrs. Hamle. I hope was talk to you soon. Bye" Westin said quickly steering me away. "That was close" She said. I looked over my shoulder and they had started to follow us. "Not so sure we're through with them" I said quickly. "Run. Sora run!" She said. I flew off into the crowds. I saw stores fly be me. I just kept running. I ran into a hard object that I just bounced off of but it caught me. "Come with me" Delsin said as he steered me the right way grabbing my hand. We got to his car. I stopped and caught my breath. "What-we-re-y-you-d-d-doing?" He gasped in between breaths. "I don't know" I said breathed. "Losing my life?" I suggested. He nodded in agreement.

We climbed into his car. He threw his cell phone at me. "Call Wes and tell her I have you now" He suggested. "Hey Westin, Its Sora Ya, so I'm with Delsin now. Umm…Ya…I think. Ok will do. Alrighty then. Kay bye" I hung up and tossed it back at him. "She said 'Kay'" I responded. "So now you're mine and I have some plans to keep you out of trouble." He laughed. "Doesn't involve hanging me by my toes in a dark cellar where no one can hear my screams?" I suggested. "Something along those lines, ya." He said laughing as my face went pale. "Kidding! Geez, sometimes I wonder about your sense of humor!" He reassured me and returned to his driving. He drove for several minutes in silence. The sound of the wind rolling past my window was loud enough to tune out the horrible songs playing through my head from the earlier trip here. Delsin started to speed up, I was afraid the tires would blow. "Slow down! It's not like we're racing anyone!" I said gripping the bottom of my seat. "Oh but we are" he replied in a laughing tone. I looked in the next lane over and a red car was trying to pass us. "Guys" I mumbled under my breath as I clung to the seat. The speedometer was ticking past 70 MPH. We drove that way until we reached the bridge connecting Bainbridge and Poulsbo. Delsin slowed down just to match the little traffic, still going fast for my taste. "Its ok, relax." Delsin said noticing my hand clutching the seat. "Do you think I am going to let anything happen to you? My life is on the line!" He said eyeing me out of the corner of his eye. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. "Happy now?" I asked sarcastically as I folded my arms over my chest. "Much" He smirked.

7-Missing

** B**efore I knew it, we were driving down a narrow one way road. "Delsin, Where are we?" I asked sitting up more. "You trust me, right?" He asked stopping the car and turning to me. I searched his eyes looking for a reason as to why I might trust him. I looked out my window at a little shack. "Maybe? I don't know" I said wondering if that was the wrong answer. "I'll accept that" He said getting out of the car. I opened the door, looking at the ground under me, hoping there were no bear traps or snakes under my feet. I stepped out and waited for him to lead the way. "Hurry, they will be looking for us" He said pushing me forward. We walked into the little shack. It was grey tin and about the size of a two car garage. There were paintings hung on the walls, a couch on one side of the room and a queen bed on the other. There was a little area I supposed was the kitchen that had a curtain I supposed was the bathroom. Delsin walked around me and sat on the couch. "This is the hide-out. It used to me and Westin's fort area, but then we grew up and began hiding from people. Our parents don't even know that this is still around. Our house used to be connected to it but it was torn down years ago." He said dreamily staring out the window. I guessed that used to look into the house. I walked over and sat next to him. "So, how long do we have to stay here?" I asked curling into a ball on the seat, leaning back against the arm. "Until Westin calls saying that they are off your track." He said turning back to me. I turned my head to the floor. After a few silent awkward moments I turned back to him. "So, tell me more about these people. The ones who aren't like you" I asked. "The ones you ran into today, the Hamles', they are the least of your worries. If they caught you, the most that could happen is you would be taken for ransom. They can't harm you. They aren't sworn in officially to the Kabhaldi yet, but once they are. We are leaving. The Kabhaldi seem to favor them and will give them the task of killing you. Since they live here you are in more danger." He explained. "How would they kill me?" I asked my hands on my throat as if they were vampires. He lowered his eyelids and glared at me. "Don't make me answer that" He pleaded. "Fine, then what powers do they have and do you have any?" I redirected the conversation. His expression lightened. "Well they can control people like they did with your father, they can hunt. Yes like a dog, they get your scent from something and keep it. They are pretty much dogs, we all are. They have excellent hearing, what else, hmm that it for them. For us, we can hear, see, and sometimes I get premonitions, but only in a very sticky situation. On average right now I can't do anything extraordinary. The gimmick of the Kabhaldi is that you get all these powers for everyday. It sucks for us though, and you don't have anything. You are just simple Sora." He explained, lightening it up with a joke. "You know, I really prefer Mia, Sora just never caught on for me" I said correcting him. "Ya, I know. Remember, I have been following you around? I was just waiting for you to give me the go ahead to call you that. Am I the only one on Bainbridge who can call you Mia?" He asked, nosing around. "Yes"

"Why?"

"I trust you the most. Not even my father can call me Mia" I said grimacing thinking of that monster. "Ah, I see. That's cool" He said. His phone rang and he picked it up before it actually finished ringing. "Westin say's its ok. Let's go" He said standing up, he swooped down and picked me up before I could move. "Put me down" I laughed. He kicked the door open.

A laughed echoed through the field. We turned around to see Mr. Hamle with his wife behind us, glaring. In the truck was Westin, clawing at the window. Delsin's hand looped into my belt pulling me back. "What do you want?" He said in a threatening tone of voice. "Oh, I think you know what I want" He said his eyes flickering back between me and Delsin. "Well, to bad, She's mine" He said protectively putting an arm over my chest. I held on to it, my palms were sweaty and my knees were shaking. "That's right but we have your sister. Who are you going to choose?" Mr. Hamle laughed. Delsin slowly walked forward. His arm still protectively wrapped around me. I tried to step forward to offer myself in Westin's place, but he pulled my back. "No" He whispered in my ear. He put me behind him and let go of my belt. "I have other things I can offer you, like letting you live." He said, crouching down as if ready to pounce. "Ha, little boy, you've got it all wrong. We have the power today. One wrong move we take your family and the girl." He smirked. Delsin relaxed his stance. I felt a hand on my back but I didn't move, frozen in fright. The hand managed to move its way up to my mouth and pull me back. I tried to scream but nothing came out. The ground flew away beneath me. I felt a cold sharp object touch my neck as my head was yanked back. "Hey lover boy, turn around." A new voice said lightly. "Ya, that's right, I've got your girl. Make one move toward us and she's gone" It threatened. I was frozen in fear, I had seen this in movies, He was going to try and get me and I was going to die. I started to make my will in my head. 'My clothes go to my cousin Sarah, my furniture is to be sold to make more money for the reservation, my-'"Go" Delsin said weakly. My thoughts were cut off by Delsin's forfeiting. I stared as he held Westin to his side. I couldn't help feel a stab of jealousy that I should be there. The next thing saw was a black cloth rolling over my eyes and I felt a finger on my chin turning my head from side to side Mr.Hamle laughed as he through my face to the side. I would have hit the hand away if my arms weren't pinned to my sides. "Don't-" I heard Delsin shout and Westin cut him off calming him down. He must have been furious. I felt the ground fly out below me again as someone lifted me up and threw me in a truck with the new car smell. It must have just been purchased. I found my way into a sitting up position, "let me go" I shouted over the seats. "Sit down and shut up girl, I swear, the sooner we get rid of her, the better." The female voice said. I lay down on my back and must have fallen asleep. Not very comfortable with your hands tied to your sides and in the trunk of a car. But the last thing I saw was Delsin trying to run after me with Westin pulling him back. His face was pained.

8-Kidnapped

**W**hile I was trapped in the trunk of that car I was listened into their conversations. I had figured out that the women's name was Claire and his name was Mark. "Where should we drop her off?" Claire had said, "Don't know, maybe off a cliff. Give her lovely Delsin a scare. Maybe we should drop her on the bottom of the map. Let's take her to Cape Disappointment and leave her on the beach to fend for her self." Mark suggested. "Good idea" Claire chimed. So for a while our path had changed and we were headed south. "I'm Hungry" Claire complained. I had picked up on the fact that she complained a lot. Earlier she had complained about how she needed a massage. "The last town was several miles back" Mark whined. How much more of this constant whining can I take I wondered. "Hey, girl" I guessed he was talking to me. My head popped up. "Yes" I said softly. "We are going to move you up to the middle row of seats" Mark explained as I heard the trunk door open. There were arms that went underneath me and set me in the middle seat. I heard a person yell to me, but Mark stopped him "It's a surprise party" He whispered, loud enough for me to hear. The other man laughed and walked away. They closed the door and someone sat down next to me. I tried to see who it was but the blindfold was not in my favor. The person sitting next to me wrapped his arm around me and pulled me onto his lap. His face drifted up and down my neck and shoulders. My knees began to tremble again in fright. "Don't worry" he said seductively. I tried to swat him away from me but my arms were still tied. "Don't try that" He said grabbing my chin to his face I guessed. I could feel his breath on my face. My nose wrinkled up at the stench. While I was totally unaware of my surroundings he leaned into my face and his lips hit mine. I tried to pull away but his hand grabbed the back of my head pushing me towards him. His tongue traced the outline of my bottom lip. I screamed into his mouth. He pulled away but replaced his mouth with his hand. I stopped screaming only to bit down on his hand. "Showsa!" He cried as he yanked his hand out of my mouth. "I warned you" I snarled. A hard hand hit my face and sent me flying back to the seat next to me. "What the hell?" I yelled as I sat up. "You rabid beast" He cried grabbing my upper arm. He pulled me back to him and ripped off my jacket at the seams. "Not yet" Mark said calmly. I shuddered at what that meant. He pushed me back onto the seat. In doing so he snapped my arm. "AHH" I screamed. "Oh, get over it. You got lucky. It was a clean break" He snapped back at me. I couldn't reach my arm to cradle it. "Let's get out for a bit." Claire said. Mark swerved into a forest parking lot. A leather collar went over my head. "Just so you won't run off." Mark said as he clipped a leash on the collar. "I'm not an animal" I said fighting against the leash. He yanked on the leash sending my flying into the air and landing on my broken arm on the ground. Before I could get up, Mark put his foot on my good arm, putting more pressure on my broken arm. "AHHH" I screamed. "That's right, who's the big dog now, woof woof" He said getting off me then pulling me up. "Here" he said to someone. I felt a tug on my neck; I followed it avoiding anymore pain. There were twigs and branches snapping under my feet. There were big logs and branches hanging in front of me from what I felt. I knew we were walking farther into a forest. "That's right" he said, I realized what was going on. I flopped down to avoid being pulled any farther. "No, I won't go" I said stubbornly. "Fine, then here" he said, I had no idea what he was doing. I felt a sharp pain in my leg and I heard more screaming, from me. "That's what you get." I fell back into a dead faint.

9- Back again

"**P**sst. Sora, Wake up, quickly" A distant voice called. "Make me" I mumbled back. The grip on my arms released me. There was some mumbling I couldn't understand but there was a sudden blinding light and my arms fell from my sides. I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes and see what or who it was so I allowed myself to be scooped up into my rescuers arms. I recognized the scent, I just couldn't picture who it was. "Hands up against the vehicle" A police men called. I realized that this was a rescue team for me and Delsin was carrying me. I opened my eyes for a minute. "Delsin" I said reaching up to touch his stone hard face. He wouldn't look down at me. I looked at my own hand compared to his face; I was all bruised and dirty. "How long have I been out?" I asked examining my hand. "Mia, you've been missing for a week" He said gently. A week? "What? But the last thing I remember was driving away. It had only been several hours!" I protested. "And put me down, I can walk"

"No you can't" He said holding my head back before I could look. "Yes I can, I asked struggling against his iron grip. "Just sit still ok? And don't look down, what ever you do" He said as he lay me down on a stretcher. I did the wrong thing; as soon as his back was turned to me I looked at my leg. It lay over the side limply twisted in multiple ways. I heard screams and saw people turned to me. It was me screaming. My father ran over and grabbed my head. "Oh, Sora Elizabeth! I am so glad you are alright. You are not going anywhere with him anymore" He said as he clung to my head. "Back off" Delsin said as he pushed my father away. "She's my daughter and she was kidnapped under your care" He protested. "Go away" Delsin continued. "No, boy, you go away you let her be kidnapped under your care." My father yelled. "You hit her. She showed me the marks. You drunken bastard, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Delsin said pushing past him to grab my hand. I squeezed his hand as the tears welled up in my eyes. "Help, me" I said before I passed out again.

I woke up with my head in Delsin's lap. "Hey, you're up" He said rubbing my head. I tried to sit up but my head was so heavy, I fell back down onto his leg. He laughed at my attempt. "Are you in your sane state of mind?" He asked holding my hand. "I think, was I not before?" I said holding his hand in mine. "You were pretty loopy the other night" He admitted. I laughed but then stopped and gasped in pain as my ribs cracked. "Relax" He cooed. "How bad am I?" I asked "You're horrible for making me that anxious!" He responded. "Not what I meant"

"Well several ribs are broken, your leg is completely shattered, your head is bruised, and your arm is broken clean in five spots. I give you a fifty fifty chance" He concluded a full diagnosis with a smile. "Thank you Dr. House." I grimaced. "Your fine" He admitted, his arms hung over my chest. "You know, there is something that I have wanted to tell you" he started, his hands balling into fists. "Remember that first night, when I said that I didn't like you like that?" He asked slowly. "Yes, I remember, what about it?" I replied trying to look up at him "Well, seeing you are helpless as you were a week ago when I pulled you out of the forest, it made me realize how much a cared about you and how much I really did like you. So-Mia I really do like you and I would like to give dating you another try" He said, picking his words wisely. I stared into the ceiling listening to him. "Wow, I really don't know what to say. That's not the thing I expected to hear when I was in the hospital in the most unattractive outfit ever." I stuttered "Yes? Please?" He begged. "Then yes! Of course!" I practically screamed my response. The blood flooded my face once I realized how loud I really was. He chuckled. "Hey, don't laugh" I snapped back. "C'mon, It's cute. And I actually believe that that is a pretty attractive gown you have on" He responded innocently. I rolled my eyes and snarled comments under my breath. I looked around the hospital room. "How long have I been here?" I asked, judging from the flowers and cards all around, I would say quite awhile. "Eh, well, it's been ten days from rescuing you and 10 from the surgery so about three weeks." He said. "Three Weeks!" I cried "What surgery? Who signed, my father would have just let me die! Did you-? You can't-!" He nodded and reached over for a sheet of paper "Delsin McMan, Brother to Sora Barton, Agreed to let Sora Barton go into surgery." He read aloud then handed the sheet to me. He was right. I tossed it back to him and crossed my arms. "Ow!" Not the best way to try and argue. "Hey, relax." He laughed as he helped me relax a bit. "What was fixed" I asked taking a deep breath. "Your spine was twisted in one spot, nothing life threatening at the time but it would have progressed to be life threatening." He said rubbing soothing circles in the skin above my thumb. I closed my eyes and took in his scent. He tensed up underneath me. I heard foot steps come in the small room. My eyes opened as I looked over at who it was. It was my father. His expression was calm and relaxed. I can't remember the last time I had seen him like this. He sat down across the room from me. He seemed to be keeping his distance. The only sound between the three of us was our breathing and my heart monitor which sped up as the silence progressed. "Before she has a heart attack say what you have to say" Delsin snarled at him. My father sighed and nodded. "Sora, I'm sorry. I have been horrible since your mother died. I know it was my fault and we have been moving from place to place to hide it but I never should have taken it out on you. It was something I sincerely regretted afterwards and I was so mad at myself. Then I was mad at myself for taking my anger out on you and constantly drinking. I can't take it anymore. I am going to turn myself in. I just had to stop by and say good bye to you. It is my fault that you left and ended up in this danger." He explained, I could tell he had sobered out while I was in the hospital and he was telling the truth. The tears pricked my eyes again. I didn't know what to say. All my life, or the parts that I remember, he had been a drunken abusive monster and now he wanted to be my father who loved me? How could this be? I wanted to love and forgive my father but it wasn't that easy. "I can't just forgive you after everything" I cried, letting the tears drip out of my eyelids "I know, but Sora, please, I am trying my best here, I want to make up for lost time. I just wish I could have been there for you. I am sorry I was never there. I miss when you were little, about 3 months old and you would cry and cry and I would get annoyed but I realized that I probably wouldn't be there for you." He started to cry, he looked away from me. I held my arms out for him. He came and sat down next to me on the bed. Delsin helped me sit up and I hugged my dad for the first time in years. Our relationship had just come back and now he was leaving. I couldn't stand this. The nurse came in to give me some more pain killers. I lay back down and stared at my dad. The dad I had known before he got angry at life was back. "Don't leave me" I whispered. "I promise I'm not going anywhere" He said taking my other hand. The two men in my life with me when I needed them both loved me as they should and both watching over me as I slept. I closed my eyes in satisfaction as I drifted off to sleep.

**10-A New Life**

**T**he day had come where I could leave the hospital. Delsin pushed my wheel chair and my dad carried all my flowers and cards. "Dad, why do you have to turn your self in?" I asked as Delsin loaded me into the car. "Because I can't put you through anymore moving. You were right; you have a life as well. I think you should stay here where you can continue to have it." He said, crawling into the seat behind me. "Delsin, you take care of my girl but you still have to come get my permission to marry her." He smirked. The blood rushed to my face. Delsin noticed and laughed as he grabbed my hand. We dropped my father off at the police station. Delsin helped me out of the car and to my father's side. I wrapped my arms around his neck when I got there and held on to him. "I love you" I said into his chest. "I love you to Mia. Don't let anything or anyone tell you otherwise." He said kissing the top of my head. "You will always be my little girl" He said. Delsin grabbed my waist and pulled me back to his side. "I'll miss you" I yelled after him. He blew me a kiss then opened the door and walked in.

I had no idea if that would be the last time I would see him as a free man or if I would be able to see him afterwards. I buried my face into Delsin's chest, crying again. I had lost the one man who had been with me forever. I hobbled with Delsin's help to the car again. "It's going to be ok Mia" He said holding my hand in the car. I reached up to wipe away the tears that had failed to pass my make-up. I nodded and stared out my window. I wondered what my mother was thinking. Maybe she was thinking I was completely absurd to let him back in my life or maybe she was proud of us for putting the past aside and loving each other again. "I know, I just, its just I haven't been able to have a normal relationship with him until now and now my only family left was in jail and I have nothing anymore. No where to go, and I have no money." I complained. "Well, I can fix one of those things; you can come live with me. I know it's weird since we've only known each other-well I've actually known you longer so its kind of unfair but still, please do." Delsin offered. "Are you sure, I mean, I think I have an aunt in New York somewhere and I could go live with her, I don't want to be a burden on your family." I said unsure of my answer. "No, I don't think I would like New York or being away from my family" he joked. I glared at him out of the corner of my eye. I didn't realize he cared that much about me. "Well, I guess as long as it's ok with your family" I gave in to my better judgment. He smiled to himself as we drove back to his house, or I guess our house.

He turned to me when we were close to his house. "What are you going to do if he is sentenced the death penalty?" He asked. My head snapped to meet his glare. My eyes were wide and my breath became shallow. "What! " I gasped. "I-I mean, you didn't really expect it would just be several years in the slammer and he would be back to you" He said slowly, as if testing my knowledge. "I-I-I, yes" The tears pricked back into my eyes. I turned my eyes back to the road. "Sora, I'm sorry" He said grabbing for my hand, but I moved out of his way. He turned his attention back to the road. I swatted at a few tears that fell down my cheeks. They couldn't, they wouldn't! I needed my father. I wonder if they take pity on single fathers. Probably not when their daughters are sixteen and able to live with their boyfriends. We didn't have to mention that part. "Delsin, what will I do if he is sentenced to-to" I couldn't bring myself to say it. "Well, that would be for CPS to decide, since you are unfortunately under 18 and not legally an adult." Hs sighed, realizing that I would have to leave him. "But, that's so not fair" I grumbled dipping into my seat "I know, It's totally unfair" He said grabbing my hand.

"How can they just do that?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. "Do what?" He asked. "Take people away from people they love just because they are under 18 or they commit a crime" I continued. "Well it's just a matter of laws." He said trying to figure out what I meant. "I mean, in your dads case, Well remember when you would go on time out for doing something you weren't supposed to do?" He was acting as if I was five. "Yes I remember but what does this have to do with killing my father?" I said impatiently. "Well, it's the same concept only he kills someone, they kill him. An eye for an eye right?" He said satisfied. "No, an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind" I pointed out. "True but not unless you have a glass eye." He joked. "Nothing can replace a human life" I choked. "Sora, I'm sorry" He said as he pulled into the driveway.

"Mom, dad, we're home" He said wheeling me into the entryway. I looked around, stunned by the house. I had been here once before, but this time the house was filled with "welcome back Sora" signs. "Welcome back" He said in my ear "Oh my goodness, I thought you didn't leave my side?" I said jokingly. My mood had lightened up a bit. "Ya, well, you were really out of it, mumbling something in gibberish" He smiled. He held his arms out, "May I?" He said. I realized he needed to lift me up the stairs. "Oh, sure" I said trying to help him anyway I could, "No, sit, stay, good" He commanded. He twisted his arms underneath me and I one smooth motion, he was cradling me against his chest. "See, no harm done" He laughed as he easily walked me up the stairs. My arms were wrapped around his neck, clinging for dear life. "Delsin, if you drop me, I swear, I will pummel you with my good leg" I threatened. "Oh, dang" He said moving his arms from underneath me for a split second, letting me fall for a moment. "DELSIN!" I screamed as I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the bottom. He was laughing at me "Geez, sometimes you are way too dramatic." He laughed as he continued to walk with me up the stairs. "Well you asked for it" I said rolling my still close eyes. "Here we are" He said setting me on the bed and propping me up against the pillows. "Need anything?" He asked. "How am I going to get to school?" I asked. School started on Monday, also known as tomorrow and I was defiantly not ready to go. "Don't worry, I will have you all ready" He reassured me with a sly grin. "Uh oh, what are you doing now?" I laughed. "You'll see" He said leaving me alone. Oh no, what was he going to do? McEnna walked in right after he left. "Hey sweetie, how are you?" She asked in a motherly tone as if I had been Westin. She sat at the foot of my bed. "I'm fine, Thanks for asking though" I said, I couldn't help feeling something, like protected or safe or, well, something. "Delsin seems to have taken a liking to you." She said, glancing over her shoulder. "Ya, I can tell"

"No, like you are the first girl he has actually talked more about than his car, or his grades." She sounded like a teen girl gossiping about Delsin and me. "Ha, well that's a good thing, I guess" I laughed. "Sora, I think he's cheating on you with a girl named Mia"

"No, that's what I go by"

"Oh, Phwew I was worrying, sometimes he talked about Sora, others it was Mia" I had to laugh. "Ya, I prefer Mia" I said controlling my laughter. "Well Mia, if you need anything, anything at all, come to us" She said with a motherly smile. "Will do Mrs.McMan" I said, "Please, Like you I have a nickname, its mom. I know you don't have a mom; Delsin told us, please call me mom" She said getting up. "Ok, mom" I hesitated at that word; I didn't know how to say it. So, when you have a mom you say it so many times that you don't even think about it. This was the first time in years that I was able to say it. I had to savor it. She smiled and left me alone. Several other people walked by my door with out acknowledging my presence. "Hey, Mia. I have a surprise for you" Delsin called as he walked up the stairs. What did he do now?

**11-Mishap**

**"H**old still" Delsin said as he tried to inch over to me to put the blindfold on me. "I'm sorry, I just hate not being able to see my own way" I said squirming away from him. I was trapped up at the top of the bed, my head buried in a pillow. He was trying to climb around me. "Fine, you made me" He said, he climbed on top of me just so I was holding none of his weight while trying to pry my head out of the pillow. When I saw him he was grinning non-stop. "Just hold still, trust me!' he said setting the blindfold over my eyes. "Wait a few years Delsin" Westin called from the hall. "Ha-ha, very funny" He said sarcastically. He tied it and climbed off me. He picked me up and started to walk. "Its not horrible like spinach is it?" I asked nervous as I should be. "No, Its much worse" He laughed. Once down the stairs he set me on my good foot and took the blindfold off. "Ta Da!" He yelled. I was staring at my totally pimped out wheelchair. I gawked at the amazing details, the wheels had spinners and there was a backpack holder on the right side and a cup holder on the left. There was actually an entire console on the left side that contained things like a pencil sharpener, a pull out desk, a flashlight holder, and a cell phone pouch. "Oh my god! It's amazing!" I cried I threw my arms around Delsin and kissed his cheek. "You missed" He said. "Wh-" Before I could finish his lips met mine in a deep kiss. I was shocked at first but then I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. "See, you missed" He said pulling away. The blood rushed to my face. I was giggling uncontrollably. "You're so cute" He said lovingly. I looked away. He helped me into my pimped wheelchair. "You like it?" Hoping I said yes. "You made it right?" I said smiling up at him. "Well, I think its time you went to bed. You've had a hard day" he said. "Ya, I am kind of tired" I admitted. He picked me up and helped me get ready for bed, in the ways that he could at least. Westin helped me with the rest. "Good Night, sleeping beauty" he said tucking the blankets over me and kissing my forehead. He sat down and watched me drift off to sleep. "Don't leave me"

"Well, I kind of live here"

"You know what I mean"

"Never in my wildest dreams would I let you go, now sleep" I snuggled more into my pillow in satisfaction.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty" Delsin said laying his hand on my hip. "Hey" I replied sleepily wiping the crust from the corners of my eyes. He was still wearing yesterday's clothes. "A little on the lazy side last night?" I asked sitting up right. "No, I watched you fall asleep then fell asleep here myself." He admitted. "Oh, nothing-" I trailed off, it took him a minute but he finally answered. "Oh no, of course not. I'm more responsible than you think. ." He said. "Of course you are" I joked. "Hey, not funny. Westin," He called "Sora's ready" He winked then ran out of my room to get ready himself. "Gee thanks" I snarled as I attempted to get out of my bed. "Stay there" Westin commanded as she pranced into my room. She grabbed my legs and helped me out of bed. "There we are. So, what do you want to wear?" She asked prancing to the closet. Clothes I forgot I had lay strewn across the closet floor. "I really have to teach Delsin how to hang up clothes." She said bending down to look at the clothes on the floor. She came back up with a mini skirt and a top that flowed around my hips. "Here we go" She said holding it up to me from a distance. "Perfect" It looked a lot like the outfit I wore for the first date with Delsin. "Um ok" She helped me get my good leg into the skirt and let me get my bad leg in the skirt in my own special way. The shirt was fine. "Wonderful. Delsin, she's ready" She said sitting me down on the bed. "See you soon" She said as she galloped out the door. Delsin walked in, looking fresh "Hey you look nice" I said as he picked me up. "Thank you" He said in a grunt. He didn't smile at me or anything. He set me in the wheelchair downstairs. "You didn't even mention the amazing outfit your sister picked out" I pointed out, a little disappointed. "Oh, it's lovely" He responded, taking a quick look at me. He rolled me out the door.

Once he had me situated he started the car and headed in the opposite direction. "Hey, wait. What are you doing?" I tried to direct him to the high school but he just pushed me back "Quiet Sora" He snapped. My mouth dropped open. He had never talked to me like this. "Excuse me" I said my eyes wide. "B-E- space Q-U-I-E-T!" He spelled it out for me. I snarled at him and sank back into my seat. My phone rang; Delsin looked at me from the corner of his eyes "Hello?"

"Sora, Its Westin. Are you ok?"

"Hey Westin, Ya, I'm fine why do you ask?"

"Because I just found Delsin tied up in his room"

"That's impossible, Delsin is driving me. He is the same old Delsin with a lot on his mind"

"No Sora, just listen to me, you have to get out of that car! We don't-" There was a long pause and some shuffling on the phone "Sora!" it was Delsin's worried voice. "Hey" I replied. "Sora, Get out of that car."

"I don't know-"

"Damn it Sora, get out of that car!" He screamed as he hung up the phone. Wow, did he just swear at me? I turned to my mystery driver. I wondered how I could get out of the car with out killing myself. My leg was in a cast, we were going over 60 MPH, and for all I knew the driver was a serial killer, coming to get me. A stoplight soon came along. I inched the lock to be unlocked and got in a position where I didn't look suspicious but I was ready to jump. The light turned yellow and then red. All his focus was on the opposite window. I opened the door and tried to make a run for it. I jumped out the door and turned past the other cars to the other side of the road. In my head was Delsin screaming for me to run. My leg was throbbing; the pain was crawling up the bone. I could feel it getting worse.

"Come back girl!" was all I heard as I flew back toward the bridge. Even with a cast, I felt like I was running free. I imagined I was running to Delsin's arms. That's what kept me going for so long. At the bridge, Delsin was actually standing there. I slowed my pace. Was this just another look alike? I stopped several feet away from him, eyeing him suspiciously. "Oh, Sora!" He said stepping toward me, but every step he took I countered and stepped backwards. Westin walked out from around him, "Sora, He's real" She said. "What's my nickname?" I asked ignoring Westin. "Mia, of course" He said opening his arms for me. I smiled in approval and limped into his arms. I let my head lean up against his chest. "Mia, I love you" He said. I looked up at him in shock. I blushed away. I couldn't say it. "Normally I get that back" I stuttered on my words. "I can't" I said softly. "What do you mean you can't?" He asked rubbing my head. "Of course you can"

"No, I can't. I have never said that to anyone and I want it to be special. Not out of scare" I admitted, still not able to look up at him. "Oh, I understand. That's ok, take your time Mia, I'll be here" He wrapped his arm over my shoulder and we walked back to his car. "Good News, The doctor called. You can get your cast off today!" Westin said happily. "Finally! I cried! Delsin drove me to the doctor's office where they sliced of my cast and replaced it with a metal brace. At least it wasn't as bulky. I wheeled my self out and we drove to school.

**12-Rumors**

**D**elsin walked me into my first class. "Thanks" I said taking my normal seat in the back row. "No problem" He mumbled happily, "See you at lunch" he ran out the door to his class. "Ah, Miss. Barton. Nice to see that you've joined us." Mr.Swarofsky said. I just nodded and sank into the back of my chair. "Ya, so yesterday I heard that you and Delsin were doing "it" last night" Kory whispered in her usually perky voice. "Ew, no way!" I almost yelled. "Who told you this?"

"Jessica from Biology"

"Did she start this rumor?"

"I don't know, Doubt it, Jess only likes to spread rumors." She turned back to her work. "Well, you guys, I heard that you and Delsin were running away to get married" Kelsee said leaning over to us. "What! No way! That's awesome Sora! But aren't you a tad young?" Kory had to make matters worse. "I am not getting married to Delsin anytime soon! You guys, where are these rumors coming from?" I stammered. "I heard it from Joe in History" Kelsee said sitting back up. "Oh my gosh, can't they find anyone else to harass!" I whispered leaning back in my seat.

When lunch finally rolled around I had a list compiled of all the absurd rumors I had heard about me and Delsin.

Rumors about me and Delsin

We've done "it"

We are secretly getting married in Las Vegas

He has kidnapped me

We are secretly dating

He put my father in jail

He's my guardian

He's my brother

These all were completely outrageous! Except for four, that was true. I wheeled myself to our usual table. People looked over at me and snickered as the left the table. Delsin came and sat down next to me. "Hey you look stressed" He said as he pulled his lunch out of his back pack. "Ya well you would be too" I said pushing my list towards him. "Oh, wow. Seriously people are saying this about us!" He exclaimed tossing the list in the garbage. "I am beginning to wonder if this is even a good idea anymore." I said backing to leave. He was too quick to grab my wrist and pull me back to the bench. "No! You can't leave me! I need you here! Mia, please." He begged.

"But people are talking about us"

"So! Who cares?"

"I care!" I shot back at him. He released my wrist and watched me wheel away. I looked over my shoulder and winked. I hope he had gotten the fact that I had pretended to break up with him so people would shut up. I wheeled up next to Kelsee. "What was that about?" She asked with her mouth full of sandwich. "Oh nothing" I said turning my head to hide my smile. "Did you really just break up with Delsin?" Kory asked turning to me. "Ya, what's it to ya?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could have him."

"Umm, no. he's still my territory" I stated. She glared at the floor. I pulled out my cell phone and held it under the table. Meet me in the library in 5 mins I typed and sent it to Delsin. I looked over making sure he got it. He looked up and nodded. "Oh, crap! I just remembered I had, uh, homework. I'm going to go work. See you guys later" I said backing up and wheeling to the library.

I slowed my pace as I entered the empty library. I wheeled down a ramp into the pit in the farthest back corner. "There you are" Delsin said spinning me around. "Hey, Ya, I faked that so people would stop talking about us." I smirked. "Very smart" He said wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me up. I pulled my arms up around his chest and leaned my head against his chest. "Are you sure you are ok with this" He asked. "What do you mean, of course I am"

"I mean you still haven't said those 3 words yet" He reminded me I pulled away from him. "I will eventually ok!" I said softly turning my back to him and limping towards the window. "When" He prodded. I spun around to meet his glance. "When I feel like you deserve it"

"How can I accomplish that?"

"If you do something astonishing for me, which is not saving my life you will get it" I said sternly. He wrapped his arms around me from behind. "I will be waiting for the opportunity." He said kissing my head. We stood there looking out the window for a while. He sat me in my chair "We should go up now. People will be wondering." He said. "You go up, I'll go up in a while" He said pushing me towards the door. "But I don't want to leave you." I complained

"Sora, please don't. You have to get to class"

"Why! I want to stay here with you"

"Sora"

"Your not my moth-" I almost said mother. That is a word I have not said in ages. I had almost gotten over it but in that little phrase the rush of emotions raced back, the tears challenging my will power. "Sora, please. It's ok. My mother is your mother." He wrapped me in his arms. "Don't let go" I whispered through the tears. I didn't really have anyone but him.

My cell phone started to vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the number. It was a number I didn't recognize. I put it away and looked up at Delsin. He wiped away the tears that had stained my cheeks. "It's going to be ok" he whispered. "I don't want to pretend. I need you by my side" I whispered back. "Alright. I'll be there" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me up to our next class. My phone started to go off again. I took it out and looked at the number. Same as before. I decided to answer it. "Hello" I answered. "S-ra,-It-y-r-d-d" The other line clicked in and out of service. "Hello? who is this" I continued. "Sor-sora. Can you hear me now?" the other voice said. "Who is this? Yes"

"Sora, it's me. Your father."

"Dad! What are you calling me for! I'm in school. Can I talk to you later?"

"No, I need you to come and talk to me down at the police station. I have some, news for you" He sighed and hung up. "Dad, Dad!" I yelled at the dead line. I hung up. "Can you get me to the police station quickly?" I asked Delsin. "Ya, lets go"

13-lost

**W**e ran to the car and raced to the police station. My heart was racing the car and beating it the entire way down. What could he possibly have to tell me and make me skip school for it? I threw the door open and wheeled up the ramp as if I was running into the entry way of the station. The attending officer drew his gun as soon as Delsin walked in, thinking I was running from him. "Freeze mister" He yelled. "It's ok, I'm with her" He said not making any motions toward me, I nodded at the officer. "Oh, well I'm sorry. What can I do for you two today?" He asked in a pleasing tone. "I need to speak with Charles Barton" I said quickly. Delsin put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "Oh, uh, right this way." He led us to a room filled with rows of seats separated by a glass window with phones on both sides. "Here you go miss, He will be right out" He said softly. He left me and Delsin in the room with only a few other people visiting friends and family. My dad was led out in an orange convict suit. I picked up the phone on my side. "Dad!" I screamed into the phone. "Hi, Sora" He sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Well I went to trial a few days ago"

"Ya, I know. You never told me the outcome"

"They said I was guilty of first degree murder and that the punishment was the death penalty. Sora, I am dying today. They said when the clock strikes three this afternoon; I am going to be dead." My ears could not ever comprehend what he was telling me. "You're joking right?" I stammered. There's no way he could be dying. "No, unfortunately I'm not. I'm sorry" He said. It was already noon. They would be strapping him up soon. "No, dad. You can't leave me" I cried putting my palm to the glass separating us. Delsin put his hand on my shoulder supportively. I looked up at him. "Oh, Delsin. This is for you." My father handed the officer a note to give to Delsin "Read it when she is not around. I think you will know what to do with it" He said winking. How could he have a sense of humor at this time? Delsin nodded and walked out of the room. "Officer. May I see my father outside of this glass one last time?" I asked the officer behind me. "Um, well. I guess so" He said nodding to the attending officer on my father's side. He led me to another room. "Dad" I cried when I really saw him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Sora" He said. "I love you" He said kissing the top of my head. "I love you too dad" I squeezed tighter. "I would love it if you could be in the room with me as I die" He asked. "N-no, I can't I would kill myself for watching that" I cried. "Sora, you don't have to watch. Please. Just be there for me"

"I will"

I didn't realize how hard that commitment would be to keep. I sat in the lobby while Delsin watched me. I stared at the wall with no emotion on my face at all. They were preparing my father for his death sentence. "Viewers are welcome to enter now" The officer said. He made it sound like we were going to watch a movie more that a killing. Delsin put his hand on my neck as he pushed me in to the room. "Just take slow deep breaths" he advised. I nodded and sat down in the front row. He sat next to me squeezing my hand. The curtains that blocked the window flew to the side. I gasped as I saw my dad lying on the table with a needle going into his arm. It was two fifty seven, almost three, the scheduled time for his last breath. I buried my face into Delsin's arm. He put his hand on the back of my head accompanied by his own head. How could my father want me to watch him die! I looked up momentarily to see my father squirming in discomfort on the table. I couldn't bear to watch this. I stood up and raced out the door. I stood up and leaned against a pillar on the edge of the room. I rolled off of it and leaned into the wall. Tears streamed out of my eyes. I pounded on the wall under my head. I sunk down to the ground with my knees pulled to my chest. A hand rested on my shoulder. "I lost my father when I was about your age also" the attending officer said gently. I turned around to look at him. "I lost both my parents now" I admitted. "Oh, that's much worse. Hon, I'm so sorry. If there is anything I can do, I will do my best to help. I have already called CPS" He said helping me stand up and back into my chair. "Its ok, I can just go live with my boyfriend. Really no big deal" I tried to sound brave. "Unless your boyfriend is over 18, then I'm sorry, you have to go live with an adult" He admitted and walked away. My mouth gapped open. I have to leave Delsin! This was absurd. He walked out and walked over to me. "I'm sorry. Sora lets go home" He took my chair and started walking to the car. I slammed on the brakes and shook my head. I wheeled over to the benches. "I thought you would want to leave" He said following me. "I can't"

"Sure you can. You just put one foot in front of the other"

"No, CPS is coming for me"

"Ok, Well, then you can come stay with me. Just tell them you are living with your boyfriend's family."

"I still have living relatives" My head sunk to my knees. "What? Who?" He stammered. "My aunt in New York. She is still living and would kill to get me back to her place where everything is Victorian era." I said, letting more tears pour out of my eyes. "No! You are not leaving me!" He said sternly setting me on his lap. I looked up at him. "How can I change that?" I looked at the floor. His arms wrapped around me pulling me to him more. "I still love you!" He said tilting my chin up and letting his lips hit mine. He let me head go free, but not my body when a women called my name. "Sora Barton" she asked. "That's me" I said from his lap. "Oh, I see. A prostitute? Oh dear" She scolded. "No, this is my boyfriend. I am not a prostitute" I defended myself. "Oh well what a sight. Come along dear. Time to go."

"I'm not leaving him:

"We have found-"

"Ya, my aunt, I know. I refuse to go though."

"Too darn bad. Come on!" She said sternly. "Sora, you can't" He pleaded. "I'm sorry. I will miss you" I cried as I wheeled my self to follow her out the door.

When I was at the bottom of the ramp, Delsin came bursting out the door. "MIA! WAIT" He yelled as he bounded down the ramp maze. I spun around to find him running at me. He grabbed me and pulled me to him in a fierce kiss. His tears mixing with mine. He pulled away and searched my eyes for something. "Do you love me Mia?" He pleaded. "Yes, I do!" I cried as he let go. "Just as I thought. Still, even though you are leaving me you can't say it." He said angrily. His tears dripped down his face more now. I reached up to wipe one away but he slapped my hand down. "Go live in your stupid New York. I don't care if you die now" He said pushing me away. "Delsin, what is wrong with you!" I cried. "JUST GO" he yelled scaring me into the car. As we were driving away I looked back to see him hanging his head frustrated with himself.

**14-Odd one out**

**"S**ora, you got lucky as we found your aunt in New York who is willing to take on the task of raising you" Said the CPS worker. She set my itinerary in front of me. From what I could tell, I left tonight to fly into New York tomorrow morning. "But it's so soon" I complained. "Would you rather stay in foster homes across the country?" she threatened. I quickly shook my head. "Well then Miss. Barton, lets get you to the airport" I turned my attention to the outside of the office. We got in the car again. "You ready?" She said. "Who is ever ready to leave friends and people who are basically family?"

"You are so Emo" I rolled my eyes, as if she actually knew what that word meant.

Once we were on the other side of the water we drove to the airport in silence. Neither of us spoke again. She handed me my ticket once we were at the airport and wished me good luck. I grabbed my one backpack of clothes and set it on my lap. I walked into the airport and went through security. I boarded my plane. I luckily had a first class ticket for handicapped people. I found my seat and sat down. The entire trip I slept. I never ate or looked out the window.

When we landed in New York early the next morning, I had to be the first off the plane. I walked slowly out of the connection tunnel. My aunt was waiting on the other side with a big sign that read "Welcome home Sora" I knew this wasn't my home. If it was, Delsin would be here. "Hi Aunt Winona" I said solemnly as I wheeled up to her. "Hello dear. Oh my, I am so sorry about your father. But you must be glad to leave that stink ridden town your father insisted on moving you to." She said happily. "No, my friends and family were there" I said sadly. "Oh, dear your family is here. With me." She said leading me out of the airport. We drove to her apartment in silence. My aunt Winona lived out in the country side, where no one really went. Her town had a small church, a doctor's office, a School and a convenience store. That was about it. It was a very old fashioned town. As a matter of fact, these people were so far out of the civilized New York, that they dressed like they were from the early 1900s. My aunt was wearing a high collared 1900s vintage women's gown. This was the one town that survived the turn of the century. "Did you see what some of those women were wearing? It was appalling! Those knickers you are wearing are dreadful as well. A young lady your age should not be wearing those blue pants and that short of a top. Your stomach is barely showing underneath it!" My aunt lectured me about what not to wear. I tuned her out. I looked at the country as it rolled by. "Here we are" She said joyfully as she stepped out of her car. I don't think it qualifies as a car actually. We walked up the steps to her house. "Home sweet home" She said as she opened the door. "Here's the parlor, and the kitchen. Here is the piano room, my room and here is your room." She said opening the doorway to a room filled with dolls and teddy bears. Everything was baby pink and white. My eyes widened in horror. "Dinner is 5 o' clock sharp. In the mornings you have to be up and ready for the day at 5 o'clock as well, your school starts at 6 o'clock. See you at dinner" she said and closed the door. I slowly entered into my own personal hell. I picked up one of the dolls on the bed. It was a pink porcelain doll in a while lace dress. I set it down gently. I opened the doors to my closet. Only dresses that would go down to my mid calf were in there. "I love this fabric, hate the style" I said to myself picking one out of the closet the setting it back. I shoved those to the side of the closet and hung my real clothes up.

I threw on a jacket and wheeled outside. People were churning butter on their porches and kids were running around. I had to admit, I loved the simplicity of this town. It had an extremely laid back feel to it. The people stared at me though, as if I was some freak. A gaggle of girls gossiping on their way home from school stopped and stared at me mouths wide open. I eyed them and kept going. I wished I could be back in Delsin's arms, where no harm could come to me and I fit in. This day was horrible. I went back to my aunt's house. She was tapping her foot at me when I entered the house. "Where have you been young lady? In those clothes! No wonder Edna came and told me a hooligan left my house." She yelled. "Now go change for supper. Into the blue dress if you wouldn't mind" She finished. I ran to my room. I grabbed the blue dress and looked at it. It was horribly ugly. There was a lace trim on the top and bottom. There was a corset for me to wear already in the closet. I pulled my scissors out of my bag. I cut almost 2 feet off of the bottom of the dress. I went to the sleeves. I made them baseball cap sleeves. I knew that fashion class in Paris would pay off some day. I slid my new cute mini dress on along with some pumps that I had hidden in my bag. I put my hair in a ponytail and wheeled back into the room. "SORA BARTON! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Aunt Winona screamed. "Just a few personal touches" I beamed, showing off my work. "That other dress, you have got to level with me. It was god awful! This is much better" I smiled. "No it is not. Sora, your knees and ankles are showing! And your elbows! What are those impractical shoes?" She gasped. I snarled and sat down to dinner. "What are we having?" I said holding my fork up. "Potatoes" She said. "And…" I prodded. "That's it" She said holding her head up high to show that she was appalled. "Oh" I sank back down in my chair. "You aren't wearing the corset are you" She gasped "You expected me to wear that!" I laughed. A baked potato came out on a platter for me. "Here you are miss" the maid said. "Wait, isn't slavery illegal now?" I asked her. "Na, she pays me miss" The maid said. "Sora, we don't have conversation with our workers" Aunt Winona scolded. I rolled my eyes and dug into my potato.

"Miss, do you need any help with your warmer?" My maid asked through the door. "My what now?" I yelled back, slipping into some flannel pj pants. She opened the door. "Your bed warmer miss" The maid said. "Oh uh, sure" I climbed into my bed. "What is your name?" I asked suddenly. "Marissa Miss" She said. "Please don't call me miss. And like, why is everyone like this? So, 1900s! Dude! It's like the twenty first century!" I said, failing in my attempt to sound up to date. "Well, Sora, People here just never decided to keep up with the times. Everyone here pretends it is the 1900s. Really they know what year it is but they were raised like this, so this is how the ended up. My family was born into a maid household" Marissa explained. "Now, go to bed!" she said. I curled up in the doll infested bed.

15-Life

**B**eep, beep, beep. The faint beeping of my alarm clock tucked under my pillow was driving me nuts. I finally woke up. I opened the closet doors and picked out a nice pair of jeans and a tee shirt. The weather looked fairly cold outside so I grabbed a sweatshirt. I wheeled into the kitchen with my backpack laying on my legs. "Hey" I said as I grabbed an apple off the table. "Bye" I yelled as I ran towards the door. "Sora, we sit and eat." Aunt Winona said sternly. "But I'm going to be late" I whined. "Sit! Now!" She scolded. I rolled my eyes and slumped over to the table. I pushed some scrambled eggs around my plate and took a few bites out of the toast. "Can I go now?" I complained. "Not dressed like that you can't, you look like a total hooligan!" Aunt Winona scolded. "Who cares? Bye!" I yelled racing out the door.

I walked down the narrow sidewalk to the school house. It was dark considering it was only 5:45. I kicked at the rocks again. The school house was in sight. There were girls playing jump rope out front and some boys were throwing rocks at a tree. I wheeled up and sat next to the school taking all this in. There were kids of all ages here. I seemed to be among the age of three other girls. How could this be the high school if there were five year olds going to school here? And this was a tiny one room school house! A bell from on top of the school house went off and a lady, who I suspected to be the teacher, appeared in the door way. "Hello children," She said, sounding really Zen, "Come on in to learn". All the kids rushed in laughing and screaming. I wheeled in and followed everyone else's lead. I hung my jacket up on the coat hooks in entry way. I took a seat in the back, as usual. I was so tempted to lean over and talk to Kory or Kelsee but they weren't there. I wish they had been here. "Now, where were we yesterday?" The teacher asked. "Oh, Miss. McMinn! You didn't introduce us to the new girl." One of the girls shouted. "Oh, yes. Thank you for reminding my Evangeline" Miss.McMin said cheerfully. "Sora, please stand up." She said flicking her wrist at me. I limped to stand up hesitantly. "Hey, I'm Sora Barton. I just moved here from Bainbridge Island." I said sitting down quickly. "She is living with Winona Johns." Miss. McMinn continued my biography. "Her parents died recently so she was sent here." She continued. I sunk into my seat. "Now that that's over with, where were we? Oh yes." She turned around and started scratching on the chalkboard. The three girls who seemed to be my age turned around to talk to me. "Hello Sora. Are you a boy or a girl" One girl snickered. "What? What kind of question is that?" I asked appalled. "You are wearing men's clothing!" The girl I suspected was Evangeline laughed "No, I am wearing normal clothes. You are in old weird clothes" I retorted. All the girls turned around and faced the blackboard. Evangeline turned around once more. "I didn't expect Winona to be the kind to open her home to a charity case." She smirked. "She's my aunt" I snapped. Her eyes widened as she turned around.

I looked at what they were learning. They were only on graphs and tables! I did this like three years ago! I laid my head down on the desk. Until now, I had never realized how tired I was. I closed my eyes momentarily. "Sora" Miss. McMinn said. "Mmhm" I mumbled from my place on the desk. "Why are you sleeping?" She asked moving towards me. "Because I did this like, three years ago" I said sitting up straighter. "Oh, well, then you wouldn't mind teaching the class this lesson" She offered. "Na, I won't take your job" I said rolling my eyes. She eyed me then turned around.

The end of the day had finally come! I ran home! It was four o'clock. I had just wasted a day of my life there! I opened the door and ran to my room. I lay down on my bed. The day was a total wreck. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. "Hello" I said, trying not to sound stressed. "Sora! It's Westin! Where are you! I haven't seen you in for ever!" Westin called into the phone. "Westin, oh my gosh, It's so good to hear your voice. I am in New York. Delsin didn't tell you? My dad died so I was sent to live with my aunt in the 1900s." I said, half laughing. "What! No, you can't have left us! Sora, we miss you so much!" She whined. "You think I don't miss you guys also!" I cried. "Sora? Who are you talking to in there" Aunt Winona said pounding on the door. "Sorry, I've got to go. I shouldn't be on the phone right now. I've go to get ready for supper. Its 5 o'clock here. I snarled. "Oh ok. Bye" She said. "Bye" I said as I hung up the phone. "Sora, who were you talking to?" Aunt Winona said. "A friend from home" I snarled. "From where?"

"Home! Do I have to spell it out! H-O-M-E!" I shouted at her. "I knew I should not have let you live with that man you called your father. He was always a horrible influence" She said walking out of the room. My face was turning bright red. "I loved my father" I shouted after her. I slammed my door and sank down to my knees against it. I sobbed the rest of that night.

"Sora. Its time for bed" Marissa called. I moved and stood by my bed. "Marissa. Please help me fit in! I can't stand it!" I cried falling to my knees. "Well Sora, Wake up earlier and I will." Marissa said softly helping me up. "Thank you!" I cried flinging myself to hug her. "You're welcome Sora" Marissa said hugging my back.

16-Fitting In

**I** woke up as planned, early. Marissa tip toed into my room. I was standing in the closet. She opened the closet to find a dress and I jumped out at her "Boo!" I yelled. She covered her mouth to hide a scream. "Not funny, Sora" She gasped. She pulled out a Corset, some bloomers, and a green dress. She helped me put the black stockings. "Now bloomers are tricky. You have to wear it up at your waist" She showed me where. She laced the corset up, not as tight as it should have been but tight. I slid the dress over my head and picked up my backpack. "No, Sora you use this" She said holding up a leather rope. "I thought that was a belt" I said reaching for it. "No, silly your books go through this loop and it tightens here." She said demonstrating. She handed me some black boots. "Now go and see if your aunt approves" Marissa said happily. I rolled to the mirror. I gawked at the scrawny girl that stared back at me. That corset was working overtime. I wheeled myself out the door and down the hall and into the piano room where Aunt Winona was playing piano. "Hey" I said as I entered the room. She did a double take and looked at me. "Hello Sora" She said rising from her seat. "WH-what did you do?" She stuttered. "I am just trying to fit it for the 2 years I am living here" I said calmly. "Well, let's celebrate over breakfast." She said, nonstop smiling. I followed her checking my watch. "Oh no! I have to go. Sorry" I yelled as I raced out the door. I was really not planning on going to school I was getting my leg checked. It had been a month since it was broken, it should be fine by now. I wheeled the short distance to the doctor's office. I wheeled in the door to a small room. "Hello young miss, how can I help you?" A man said on the other side of the room. He seemed happy. "I shattered my leg about a month ago and I was wondering if I could get out of this wheelchair anytime soon." I asked. "Well then, hop up here" He said patting the top of a sterile table. I hopped out of the chair and swung my leg over the top. "Alright let's see. What do you have on it right now?" He asked "I have a metal rod holding my leg in place" I said pulling my skirt up to reveal the metal brace. He pushed in some spots. I was wincing at the pain of him pressing against the bone. "I am pretty sure that you can walk on it now. You should be fine. If it starts to hurt go back to your wheelchair" He said helping my down. "Thank you" I said, walking on my newly working leg towards the school house.

I entered late, Miss. McMinn turned around to look at me. "Glad you have joined us. Take a seat." She said with a stern glare. I took my jacket off and sat in the back. The two

girls in front of me spun around to gawk at me. Evangeline looked at me strangely, like I was some prize that had just been won. "Welcome to the group" She said with a smirk before spinning around and giving her hair a nice flick. I smiled at my acceptance. "Finally" I whispered. "Alright, when we come back from lunch, we will pick up right here" Miss. McMinn said. I grabbed my lunch pail from under my desk and walked out the door. I sat down under a tree and pulled out my sandwich. "Hello, Mind if we sit here?" Evangeline asked, not giving me much of a choice and sitting down. "Ok then" I said snapping my book shut. "What made you change your mind about becoming one of us?" she asked. "My aunt's opinion of me" I rolled my eyes as the scoffed at my answer. "What ever" I snarled under my breath.

"Well we're glad you did." Evangeline said. She seemed to be the leader of the group. She wore the most elegant gowns; her hair was always in flawless curls. The other girls were just sidekicks. She looked threatened by me. "Let's go for a walk" She suggested. "How did you guys end up here" I asked once we were up and walking. "I was born into this town. My entire family was raised her" Evangeline said. "Same here" the other two girls said in unison. "What do you do here? It is so boring" I said exaggerating the 'so' part. " There's lots to do!" Evangeline muttered "Like, well, um, ok so there is nothing to really do but we always find things to do!"

"School goes until five!"

"Ya, well, oh watch out" Evangeline said quickly pulling me to the side. "You almost ran into that gentleman" She scolded as if she was my caretaker. "Sorry, sir" I said keeping my head down. "Oh miss!" He called after us. "Maybe you can help me? I am looking for a Sora Barton. If you see her tell her a friend is looking for her." He said. My head shot up. "May I inquire to this friend's name?" I yelled without turning around. I already knew who it was.

"Delsin. Delsin McMan" He said calmly. I spun around. "SORA!" He shouted with his arms our stretched. I ran and jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around him. "Delsin! Oh my gosh! I have missed you so much" Before I could go much farther, his lips hit mine hard in a protective kiss. "I am never going to let you out of my sight again!" He said spinning me around. I laughed uncontrollably. "SORA!" Miss. McMinn shouted lifting her skirts to come save me.

He set me down, but held onto me tight. "Its ok, I know and love him!" I shouted, letting everyone know, I knew him. My new friends were glaring at me. "We thought you had changed." Evangeline said smugly. "You can take the girl out of Seattle, you can't take the Seattle out of the girl" He said leaning down to kiss me again. "Sora Barton! What is the meaning of this! You are shaming our family name!" Aunt Winona said rushing off the porch. I blushed and buried my face into Delsin's chest. The strong scent of, well man scent. I had missed him to much. "Aunt Winona, Its ok-"

"No its not! Mr. Hammier, please pry my niece off of this, this, hooligan" She said sternly talking to one of the bystanders. Delsin's grip on my waist got stronger. He started to back us up away from everyone. "Sora, dear, come here" Mr. Hammier said softly beckoning to me. I felt like a three-year old again. I shook my head and clung to Delsin's hands. "Why do you want to stay with this hooligan? I thought you were a new girl, not one of them" Aunt Winona said in shock. "No! Everyone thinks I have changed! Just the outside! I have only been here for about a week! No one can expect anyone to change that fast!" I yelled from his grasp. He held my back like the rabid dog I was so I wouldn't lunge at them all. They all stood in pure horror at my behavior. He covered me from everyone who tried to get me and ushered me inside. "You're safe now" He said locking my bedroom door. I threw all my regular belongings into my bag. It was time for me to get out of here.

17-Missed You

** F**inally at home, in his arms, where I belonged. "Sora, I couldn't forgive myself for saying all those things to you before you left." He said, his eyes set to the ground. I threw a bra sharply in my bag. "I was so mad at my self I, well, I, Here look" He thrust his wrists out sharply at me. I examined the red scars he had left. One looked fresher than the others. Cutters marks, I knew it instantly. I threw is wrists back at him in horror. I softened my expression under standing why he did it but not understanding at the same time. I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around him. He put one hand on the back of my head and the other on my waist. I had missed his fatherly touch since I had been here. This was the first time since I left that I remember being loved by someone.

With my bags packed, we waited in my locked room until the night came. We knew people would not be out past dark. "So what did you do here?" he asked while I changed into my regular clothes. "Went to school from 5 in the morning until 6 at night. That's basically it" I called from behind the screen dividing us. "Man that would suck!"

"You know it, and the worst part was, you weren't there to help me through it"

"You know I would have been if I had the choice" I had to smile at that. I could just imagine my aunts face as he walked through the door holding me. I walked out from behind the screen to meet his gaze. "So much better" We both said at the same time. I walked over and sat on the ground next to him. He pulled me onto his lap. I leaned my head against his shoulder, "When is this going to end" I said to myself. "What?"

"This painful love" I smiled. "What do you mean? If I am hurting you, I give you permission to leave me" He said trying to pull me off of him. I grabbed his shirt. I wasn't going to budge. "It's not that! It's every minute that I am not seeing you; I am aching inside, wishing I was." I cried, loosening my grip on him. "I have the same thing. That's why I came for you." He said. He stroked my hair.

A BANG from the other side of the door made us both jump. Another quickly followed. The door was being run down by people outside. He scrambled up helping me up. Peering through the curtains I could see people were surrounding the house. BANG! The door fell to the ground. Delsin wrapped his arms around me protectively. The angry mob was closing in on us. I grabbed his arm and held myself to him. 2 large burly men grabbed my arms pulling my away from him. I screamed as I was tugged in 2 directions. "Leave us alone!" I heard Delsin shout. The two large men had won the tug of war game. They pulled me out the door and into the dusty street. Delsin soon followed being pulled by 2 other men. We lunged for each other; he was making more progress than I was. He was half way to me when he was yanked back. "Let me go!" I cried against the iron grips. My aunt walked out to calm the angry group. People went quiet and still. The only noise was me and Delsin's heavy breathing from our struggles. She walked over to me. She stopped. Her eyes said everything. She slapped me to get her point across. I fell backwards, I heard Delsin scream "Leave her alone!" Her heels clicked in his direction. I looked up to see her strike him. I hung my head and went limp. I gave up. Delsin kept fighting. "Leave us be, we haven't done anything wrong" He called. "You haven't done anything! You wrecked one of the girls we have been taming, you ruined the town, and you were alone with a girl in a bedroom. That alone is enough to give you both a god whipping" She said. This was all wrong. We were supposed to be together, freely. Not held from each other. We had to do something. "No" I whispered. "What was that" Aunt Winona said spinning around to meet my gaze. I shrunk back. "Nothing" I whispered. "I can't believe your father let you date this, good for nothing boy" She said for everyone to hear. "He's not a good for nothing boy! He is my boyfriend," I called after her. I turned to meet Delsin's gaze "And I love him" I called. That made her stop in her tracks. She spun around and marched back to me to slap me again. "I love her too" Delsin yelled.

"How dare you. Both of you!" She called. "Let them go" She whispered. Delsin ran to pick me up and kiss me. "I do love you" I said softly. "Now, run them out of town." She called. The angry mob that had formed dove straight at us. He grabbed my hand and we started to run. "I-promised I –wouldn't let anything happen to you" He called in between breaths. I smiled as I panted. He grabbed my waist and turned directions. He leapt over a fence with me in tow. I could see a few horses. "We're not riding are we" I called. He didn't answer. We were way far out. He helped me onto the horses bareback and he climbed on behind me. I leaned forward and grabbed the horse's neck. He grabbed some mane and started us at a walk. Then we were running. We leapt over the fence and continued down the dirt road. "Have you done this before?" I called. "What's life with out risks" He said in my ear. We had just jumped over a fence with a stolen horse which we were riding bareback. I think this was more than a risk. We slowed down to a walk once we were out off the main road. We swerved into some random field. "This should get us closer" He reassured me. "I hope your right" I said softly. Judging from as far as I could see, this field went on for miles. The soft clip clop of the horses hoofs was mesmerizing, almost like a lullaby. Delsin started to hum in my ear, a song I didn't know. My eyes started to drift close. I leaned back on Delsin's chest. Finally where I belonged, at least for now.

The thumping of his heart matched mine. I closed my eyes and relaxed, he knew what he was doing. "You tired?" he asked one arm wrapping around me. "No, I'm just closing my eyes for a bit" I sighed.

**18-Running **

**M**y eyes fluttered open. We were still in the middle of the field and the horse was still walking. "Sleep well" Delsin asked gently kissing my forehead. "Mmhm" I mumbled sitting up a bit more. He rested his chin on my head, "I am so glad I found you" He whispered. "Westin was able to track you down based on where your cell phone reception was. Imagine that" He smirked. "I-" BANG, A gun shot echoed through the field. It was closely followed by another three. "Sora, are you ok?" Delsin asked in a hysterically worried tone. "Ya, I'm fine" I stuttered back.

"Get off my property!" A man yelled. He looked like the normal farmer in New York. He had a scruffy beard; his rifle was pointed at us. "Listen, we don't want to have anyone get hurt" Delsin said softly slowing down the horse to a halt. He hopped off. I sat where I was grasping the horse's mane. The farmer made a prodding point at Delsin, as if he were scared. Behind hid back Delsin made a motion for me to leave. What ever he was going to do, he didn't want me to see. I tried to prod the horse to move but it wouldn't budge. "C'mon!" I whispered. "Hey Girly, come down here" The farmer said. I looked over at Delsin, who nodded in approval. I leaned over the horse and jumped, sliding off his back.

I slowly walked over to Delsin's side. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. "Now, Let us be on our way" He said turning around. "Not so fast hot feet. I know who this is; don't think you were hiding her." The farmer said "This is the prophet that we follow" He finished, his eyes staring at me hungrily. I inched behind Delsin. "What, her? She is the farthest thing from!" Delsin said rather confidently.

"What about this necklace?" He pointed to my necklace. My hand flew up to meet it. "That thing? Where did you say you got it? Wasn't it like a garage sale or something?" Delsin was covering for me. "Goodwill outlet" I finished, trying to sound definite. "Oh, well, then do you know who donated it there?"

"Listen mister, I have no information for you on this necklace. Sorry" I said trying to pull Delsin away. "Go get on the horse" He said in my ear. I slowly walked back to the horse and jumped on to the back, no good. Delsin looked over his shoulder and walked to help me on. He lifted me over the horses back and quickly followed. "Well thank you for your time" He said quickly as he urged the stubborn horse into a run. "Come back! It is you!" The man called. I clung to the horse. You know when you have the urge to say something you know will sound stupid and then without realizing it, you blurt it out? This was one of those moments. "Who was that?" I called stupidly. "One of the men who want to kill the prophet, a-k-a, you." He said softly in my ear. "But how did he not know for sure? How can he just make a hunch?

"He hasn't been truly raised by the prophecy. He is a phrophet. A fake believer in the prophet." He said. I nodded as if I knew what he was talking about.

We reached the end of the field in a few minutes. Delsin lifted me off the horse. We left the horse and walked into the town. The town was only about two miles from the field. "Almost there" He encouraged as I stumbled along behind him. I panted like a dog while his breathing was still steady. We reached the sign that said "Welcome to New York City" "Finally" I panted staring up at the sign with my hands on my hips to increase my oxygen intake. "C'mon" Delsin said turning around and walking towards the city.

With in a few minutes, we were at Grand Central station. "Hurry" He called as we jumped onto a train to the west. He whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Westin, I need you to get two plane tickets to Seattle from Wisconsin. We are on the train now. Email them to me" He commanded with a few responses from Westin and he hung up. He turned to me patting his lap. I crawled on, wrapping my arms around his neck. He leaned over me and kissed the top of my head all the way down to my lips. "Sora, Sora, Sora" He whispered. "You don't know how much it hurt me to say that word when you were gone" He whispered in my ear. I leaned my head on his chest. "It hurt not to say your name" I replied. I listened to his steady heart beat. One. Two. Skip. One. Two. Skip.

**19- Fraud **

**D**elsin checked his email on his cell phone and received our plane tickets. We walked through the train station to the exit. Delsin flagged down a taxi to the airport. We ran to our gate. We only had my bag so security was fast. I sat on Delsin's lap while we waited for the plane. There was no conversation with in the time period that we were there. Our gate was crowded with people. Old people, young people, Rich people, Snobby people, and then there was us. The only two people in the gate who didn't have a care in the world. We walked into the loading ramp while the fast moving people around us yelled orders into their cell phones or made a comment about how hideous someone's jeans were. The only two people who were enjoying their lives for what it was. We buckled into our seats on the plane. I took my seat by the window. "Good morning flyers. We are going to have a lovely flight into Seattle today" The flight attendant boomed into the intercom as we reached our altitude. On the other side was some rustling on the microphone "Good day flyers. No one be alarmed. We will land safely if no one is disobedient." A male voice slurred over the intercom. Delsin grabbed my hand. "The plane's been high jacked." He breathed into my ear. "What can we do?" I cried.

My heart was racing ten times its normal rate. "Nothing, just do what they say or we all die." He said back as an armed man stumbled into the cabin. He pointed his gun at several people "You, you and you. Let's move it!" He stuttered pointing to three people, including Delsin. My eyes widened as I heard the unmistakable sound of Delsin unbuckling next to me. "No, don't leave me" I cried clinging to his arm. "Hun, just listen" he said intentionally not saying my name and patting my head as he walked out of the cabin with the man. I curled up on my seat. A woman from the seat across the isle from me scooted over next to me, her crooked fingers on my shoulder. "Dear, Its ok! He'll be fine" She purred. "Get back to your seat" A cold voice snarled. I shuddered as the reassuring hand left my shoulder. "Everybody get down!" He called. I fell to the floor, squeezing my eyes shut. Shots rang out from the front of the cabin. Screams of terrified women and children filled my ears. The shots stopped. The screaming ceased. All was silent. I opened my eyes to see a blinding light out the window. The plane jolted. We were flying out of control. People lined the windows watching their fall to certain death. I poked my head out from behind the seat. "There she is. Still alive." The man with the gun said to me. I sat back in my seat trying to stay calm. I looked down at the ground where just seconds ago I had been near tears. The heavy footsteps pounded down the aisle and stopped next to me. I stared down at his black heavy duty boots.

He yanked my chin up. "I thought nobody put baby in a corner" he hissed in my ear. I clenched my teeth together. He breathed heavily, while his breath smelled of alcohol and tobacco. I yanked my face out of his hand and stared in the opposite direction. "Ah, a wild child. Well you will listen to me" He snarled walking to the front. I spun my head so I could follow his footsteps to the front. I sighed deeply. There had to be a way out. The lady across from me, looked at my sympathetically. I didn't need sympathy right now. That's all I'd ever had. Sympathy! My mother died. Sympathy! My father beat me. Sympathy! My father died. Sympathy. Now, Delsin was gone and I was being tormented by a whacko. Sympathy was the last thing I needed right now. My face blared red. Delsin was the only person who actually cared enough to know not to give me sympathy. I couldn't leave that one person there to die.

I stood up quickly. "Sit down" He snarled. "Make me" I called back stepping into the aisle. He had already used all his bullets in the pointless shooting from earlier. He raised his gun at me. I took another step. He followed my every move with his gun. I tried my hardest not to show that I was scared, but truth be told I was scared out of my mind. I had no idea why I was doing this. The anger from my past must have just built up so much that this I what was happening. The adrenaline was keeping me going as well. The man gave me a very puzzled look from behind his gun. "You have a lot of nerve girl" He said once I was only three feet away and the only thing keeping us apart was his gun. "So I've been told" I grunted as I reared back with a full fist. I popped one right on his nose. I panted, the adrenaline kicking in even more. The first time I had punched someone and I loved the feeling. The cabin started to clap. I spun around and soaked it up. All the people clapping in my honor. I set my foot on the unconscious mans chest, glowing at the attention. I reached down and grabbed his gun. There were some bullets that must have escaped as he loaded his gun, I grabbed them as well. I spun around to continue my mission. The attention felt so good, it pushed me on. I wasn't sure I would be so lucky with the other men, if they had empty guns or not. I took a deep breath and pushed the curtain dividing second and first class apart.

Sitting in the middle of the aisles of cowering people, was Delsin and the other kidnapped victims. They were all unconscious. They all looked so serene. Especially Delsin, who looked like a god while being held hostage on a plane that was flying out of control. I smiled slightly as I realized what my mission was to do. "Hey, get back to your cabin." The man roared. "Listen to him girl" A man whispered to me. He was crouching on the floor with the other passengers. "I just need to talk to my uncle for a moment" I called to the man whose jaw dropped at my bravery. "I have to rescue my boyfriend. I need everyone in here to help me. Please go into the other cabin. Everyone!" I whispered. "Aunt Jemima needs your help!' I called sounding distressed only to use the name of my favorite syrup. He whispered to his wife who started to pass along my message. I spun around and smiled gratefully at the man. I didn't turn towards my cabin. I stayed were I was. I refused to move.

I sat in one of the seats, fingering a sparkling water. "I don't want to shoot, go back to your cabin" He repeated. "I have never been one for abuse. Have you?" I was trying to pass a line. "No, No go back" He said firming up. "My father was. In fact he was the one of the people I can't stand, he was abusive" a said not yet looking at the man. I fingered the gun below my seat. "I will only ask once more! Go!" He gave warning. The click of his gun echoed that of mine. I gulped before I raised it above my head. "Funny things, guns are. They give you so much power" I chuckled as his eyes went wide. "Where did you get that" he gulped. "Your friend in there" I smiled in return. My feet were up on the seat in front of me. I felt like a real life Charlie's Angel, even though I had never shot a gun before. I stood up and walked towards him, the barrel aimed and ready. "Now, I suggest you let everyone go" I offered clicking my gun once more to emphasize my point. "No! I will not let my commander down!" He shouted as he let his last bullet fly. I jumped at the sound of the gun then felt sudden pressure. I pulled my trigger as well. I watched him fly backwards ad my bullets hit him. I landed back in my seat. I reached down to steady my heart beat and felt a wet and sticky sensation. Blood. The bullet had pierced through my neck. My eyes opened wide. "Delsin" I breathed as blackness surrounded me.

**20-Delsin **

**T**he walls were so bleak. The voices were so distant. I only recognized one on the many voices. Delsin. He was crying. My eyes fluttered open as I gasped for air. "Sora!" He sobbed. I looked down at my crisp, hospital gown. "I'm here again" I tried to say but I only felt sharp pain. He handed me a pad of paper and pen. "What happened?" I wrote and handed it to him. "The plane was high jacked and you saved us all." He marveled. "Really" My scribbled scrawl was hard to read I was so happy. "Ya, only you were shot in the throat. The doc was able to fix your vocal chords though. You got lucky there." He laughed patting my head. I looked around my room. There were cards from the whole McMan family, Flowers from my Aunt, and random cards from people from the plane. I smiled at everything. "How long have I been here?" I scribbled. "A few weeks. I was starting to lose hope. You were having really fitful sleeps for the first week or so, but now you are back to normal" He recalled for me.

In came Westin, ruining our moment. "Delsin called and said you were waking up. Sora, it's good to see you again!" She chirped as always I tried to laugh for her but had to settle with scribbling out "lol". Even Kevin who I hadn't seen in a long time, walked in. He was followed by Delsin's parents, Abaster and McEnna. "Nice to see you all" I scribbled. Delsin took my pad from me. "This must be the one time in your life you have been silent." Delsin teased. I made a snarling face back at him. He laughed as he set my pad down and crawled next to me. "Sora, we missed you" Westin cooed. I nodded. "She missed you too" Delsin translated for me. I smiled and leaned against his shoulder. "You love me" He whispered and kissed my head. A hand went over my eyes gently. "Sora, sit up slowly. Please?" Westin coaxed. I sat up leaning over the end of my bed. The hand released my eyes. There was Delsin, a note in one hand and a velvet box in the other. This was a classic scene I knew what was going to happen. My eyes started to water. Westin clapped her hands together behind me. "Sora, ever since, well about a year ago, I had known you were special. Not only that you were a prophet who still had to fulfill her duty, but you were the one. The girl I knew I would love forever." He explained. I started sobbing. Sharp pains erupted in my throat. "Normally I would have to ask you parent, but your father gave me this note." He handed me the note. In my father's neat scrawl was his permission for Delsin to marry me and a note to me. Sora, I must let you know how sorry I am that I let you down so many times. If my life were longer, I would try my hardest to make it up to you. I just want you to know, what ever you do, I will be there for you. I love you. Dad. I stared at his clean note, now soiled with my tears. "Sora, Will you marry me" Delsin finally said. I covered my eyes with my bloody hands. I nodded at him through the crusted blood and tears. He smiled a monstrous grin and lifted me up, yanking IVs out and what not. I screeched in delight even though it hurt. Westin helped him get me set back up. A nurse came in and glared at us all as she shoved my IVs back on and set the heart monitor back up.

Delsin lay down next to me and slid the ring on my finger. Although, we weren't legally aloud to get married, He wanted to claim me. I fell asleep. No more in my boyfriends arms, but my fiancés arms. Soon my husbands arm. I closed my eyes savoring the moment. I was starting senior year in a few months and then getting married. Life was going great for me. Everything was going my way. I got he man of my dreams, the family everybody wants, the title of hero and prophet, and the security every girl wants. I have it all. I for my pad to scribble one thing I had never been able to say until now. "I love you"


End file.
